Touch of the Soul
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Shortly after finding Lucy at the Grand Magic Games, as well as leaving a message in flames "Fairy Tail" Natsu still couldn't get over the death of Igneel. That was until he discovered something that may be the biggest change of his life.
1. Returning to the Beginning

Fairy Tail Story: Touch of the Soul

Summary: Shortly after finding Lucy at the Grand Magic Games, as well as leaving a message in flames "Fairy Tail" Natsu still couldn't get over the death of Igneel. That was until he discovered something that may be the biggest change of his life.

 **Chapter 1: Returning to the Beginning**

The pink-haired boy Natsu, the blonde side ponytail girl Lucy, and the small blue cat Happy are on a train heading back to Magnolia from Crocus. As usual, like way back then, Natsu is never the traveling part on moving vehicles. As such he has that nausea expression. "Poor Natsu. Even after that year of training he still can't get over the motion sickness." Happy chimes as he sits on Lucy's nap. Lucy shows a pitiful look. "It's too bad he only can only travel with you." She said to him. "If only Wendy was here to cast her Troia spell to treat it." She adds. Even traveling throughout the times, Natsu manages to pull it off whenever the vehicle comes to a halt. "Please make it stop." Natsu begs so weakly because of his condition. "Sorry Natsu. We have another 3 hours to go to get to Magnolia." Lucy apologizes to him as she looks out the window.

Just looking over the horizon to see the mountains. Such a sight made her sad a little. Happy catching the look, "You okay?" He asks with concern in his voice. Lucy shakes her head. "It's nothing." Lucy gives her answer to him. Happy wants to help in any way he can. But knows better to find out more about it. As the sun sets, Lucy lies back onto the seat to get some rest. Even as a writer for the Sorcery Weekly magazine, it takes a toll on her. Little does she know, Happy is with Natsu, trying his best to calm his motion sickness, even though it never works. Happy looks at Lucy sleeping so soundly. Even the wooden seats on the trains don't support the comfort of those of couches or other furniture that is meant for rest.

About 3 hours later, the train arrives at Magnolia. Happy and Natsu stand up and spot Lucy still sleeping. Natsu kneels down and shakes her a little. "Lucy, wake up." He tells her. Lucy opens her brown eyes to see Natsu and Happy looking down to her with a smile on their faces. "We're here already?" Lucy asks as she rubs her eyes from the tiredness that consumed her for the last 3 hours. "We should get off the train before it leaves for its next destination." Happy tells her. Lucy nods and follows her friends off the train and step onto the platform of Magnolia station.

The sights of the station so far is the same the last time the group saw before they went their separate ways a year ago. The design, the structure, and everything else. Just seeing it made them think back. "So we should get to the guild hall." Happy smiles as he uses his aero magic to make his wings to appear behind him and make him fly. They make it to the part where their guild hall that they call home. But as they make it to the spot, the guild hall isn't the same anymore. During their fight against the dark guild Tartaros, the guild sent Elfman Strauss to go and destroy the Fairy Tail guild without anyone else in the guild knowing. Elfman had no choice but to do the Tartaros' bidding if he wanted to protect his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna. But luckily, just right before Elfman detonate the bomb lacrima, Cana trapped him and the other guild members in her magic cards and flee the guild just in time before the guild was destroyed from the inside. Natsu is shocked to see such a sight. "If you didn't know, after the fight against Tartaros, Master Makarov decided to disband the guild." Lucy reminds him when he stayed at her apartment back in Crocus. Natsu and Happy nod, "I never even know it'd be this hard on us. Ever since, I wanted to keep track on our fellow guild mates and see what their up to." Lucy explains more with the chart she had back at the apartment. "But I don't know why our guild marks are still on us. Once a guild is disbanded, the mark is to disappear as well." Lucy wonders as she looks at the back on her hand where her pink Fairy Tail mark still stands. Even Natsu's red mark on his right shoulder is still there. Not only his, but even Happy's mark on his back is still on the same spot, but hidden with the sack above it. "Maybe there's something that is preventing them from disappearing." Happy gives an idea. Lucy smiles as an agreement. Natsu mimics Lucy as they head towards the guild ruins and begin their search beyond the debris.

It didn't take long for the trio to get through the piles of rubble. They even got to the part where their special parts of the guild that only the Master was allowed access to. But in this case it didn't matter to them this time. Natsu uses his brute strength to open the door. But it doesn't budge. "Master knows how to keep the others out of the restricted areas." Lucy comments the failure attempt. Natsu summons his fire magic around his hands and uses them to melt the thing. But it was no good either. "Man. It must've been protected by something powerful." Natsu speaks in frustration. Lucy takes hold of his shoulder to calm his down. Natsu sighs, "Got any idea where the Master is?" He turns to her. Lucy shakes her head with frown. "I wish I knew where he was." Happy groans but then something else came to his mind. "What about Gildartz? He used to be a Master for a short period of time, before he gave the position back to Master Makarov."

Hearing that made Natsu grin. "That's a great idea. Even with the cloak I'm wearing, it still has Gildartz's scent on it. It shouldn't be hard to find him." He said as those who don't know about a Dragon Slayer, Natsu's nose is way superior than any dog. "Got any idea where he is now?" Lucy asks him. Natsu sniffs for a few seconds, trying his best to find any traces of Gildartz's scent. "It's faint but I think I know where we can find him." He smiles at them. He and Lucy get through the debris of the guild, with Happy simply flying close behind. "Where was the last time you seen Gildartz?" Lucy asks him. Natsu holds his chin in a thinking manner. "The last time I saw him, he was one the eastern end of the continent." He gives his vague answer. Lucy pulls out a map to see which spot Natsu was back then when he and Happy saw Gildartz the last time. Natsu and Happy look down and read the thing carefully.

Natsu puts his finger to the spot on the right side of the map. "He was somewhere in the Eastern Mountains. We might as well go over there to see." He said as they walk in that general direction.

A/N: I've decided to write this because I'm at another writer's block on the conclusion of "That's High School for You." Even though I can't come up with anything for that story, I managed to come up with this story. I just hope I can think on what the next chapter will be like for this story.

InuyashasGrl26


	2. Strong Access

**Chapter 2: Strong Access**

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy have been traveling from train, to carriage, and by foot for the last few days. Off course, the train and carriage are not Natsu's options to get around due to his motion sickness. But it all paid off when they reached their destination. Right now, they're in the area where Natsu and Happy first last saw Gildartz. "Any idea where he might've went off to?" Lucy asks him as she looks around the area. They're in the middle of the forest. Like any other spot, with trees so high, with grass that are hard at growing like those in the meadows. But that's not what their attention is for the trio. "It's seems that he went down southwest." Natsu answers as he looks in the general direction. Happy flies up to him. "He couldn't gone back to Magnolia." He assumes. Lucy comes up to him. "He might, he might not. There's no telling where he is going." Natsu narrows his eyes and sniffs the ground. "It's hard to say. We'll have to see for ourselves when we find him." He explains to her. He walks in the direction of southwest. Lucy and Happy walk behind close behind.

Somewhere else, in the town of Hurene. (Made up) at a bar in the northern part of the town. A man is sitting at one of the stools at the bar. "Want another beer?" A male bartender asks his customer. The man sighs as he pushes his glass towards the bartender, "Yeah." He replies in a drunken matter. The man has orange hair that is slick back. His face has a few facials of a beard and a moustache. He eyes is full of sincere and determination. But for now it's full of concern and sorrow. The bartender gives him his next glass. "Here you go." He said. The man takes the glass and takes a chug of it. The bartender then spots something on the costumer's chest. Turns out that it's the mark of Fairy Tail. "So you're from Fairy Tail?" He asks curiously. The man chuckles. "Yeah. I'm on one of my jobs. I'm just taking a break." He replies back to him. The bartender spots the costumer's scars on his chest, and the left side of the body. The arm and leg. "What happened?" The bartender asks him, a bit way too personal. The man stares at him with a look of annoyance. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me. Pretend it never happened." The bartender apologizes. The man waves it off. He then digs into his pocket and pays the bartender the amount of his beer is and leaves the bar. Once out, he sees that most of the citizens are home about to go to bed. 'I must move on. I have to head back. I don't know if I can take any more of these century quests.' He narrows his eyes and heads out of the town, back towards the town where he got his mark from.

A few days after the man left the town. Natsu, Lucy and Happy enter the town. "No doubt about it. Gildartz was here a few days ago." Natsu claims as he heads towards a bar where the strongest of the scent is coming from. Natsu enters in, while Lucy and Happy enter a bit nervously. Inside are other customers. More like the shady kind. Some of them don't take likely for kids, or teenagers to enter an adult drinking establishment. Natsu spots the bar in the back and takes a seat. Lucy and Happy looked at each other with a look of concern. But it's best that they join Natsu at the bar. The bartender turns around with a nice smile on his face. "What would you like to drink?" He asks them. Natsu thinks for a second, "I'll have some water." He gives his order nicely. The bartender nods and turns his attention to Lucy and Happy. "And you two?" Lucy smiles at him. "Water please." She asks him. "And some milk." Happy said to him." Coming right up." The bartender replies as he begins to prepare the costumers' orders.

It doesn't take long for the bartender to give the trio their orders. The bartender then notices the mark on the back of Lucy's hand. "Hey you guys wouldn't happen to be from the Fairy Tail guild." He whispers to them. Lucy only nods to him. "Yeah Fairy Tail was great great for sure." Lucy spoke softly with some sadness to her voice.

The bartender widens his eyes. "What do you mean 'was great'? Did something happen?" He asks her with so much curiosity. Natsu stare at him. "Right now, we're looking for someone who is from our guild." Natsu speaks to the point. That made the bartender realize what he's doing. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. So you're looking for someone from your guild?" He asks them. Happy takes a sip of his milk. "Yeah, one of our guild mates is a man with orange hair. He has scars on his chest and he has the mark on that spot." Happy gives the details. The bartender nods his head, telling them that he's listening. "I might actually be able to help you guys." He cheers them up. Natsu stares at him. "Really? You've seen Gildartz?" He asks a bit too loud. With such noise made a few of the other costumers stare at him. The bartender nods. "Yeah he stopped by the other day. He said something about heading back to the guild. I assume something must've happened to your guild?" He said to them quietly. Lucy doesn't want to tell the truth about the guild about being disbanded. It was just too much on her shoulders. Natsu and Happy know best it's not to speak about it either. "Let's just say we are to get back there as soon as possible." Natsu gives a persuasive lie. Bartender hmms. "I see. That man was speaking something like that." He tells as he takes the empty cup of milk and fills it up again, much for Happy's delight. "Did he say anything before he left?" Natsu asks him. The bartender holds his chin. "If I were to be right on this, he didn't say much. He said he was on a break from one his jobs." The bartender tells them what he knows so far.

Natsu nods, "Thanks. Hey Lucy, you pay the tender." He tells her as he gets out of his stool. "Not gonna happen!" Lucy protests him. "Come on, Lucy. You're the only one here who has the jewels." Happy tells her. Lucy groans and goes into her her purse. "You're covered. The drinks are on me." The bartender halts her. Lucy looks up to him. "You sure?" She is hesitating about paying the man. "Honestly. I'm nice enough to pay off the customers' drinks. You are nice enough to look for someone who is having a hard time." Natsu smiles. "Thanks for the info." He and Happy left the bar. Lucy stays behind a little. "Hey Lucy. Let's go." Happy flies to her and yanks her side ponytail. Feeling that pain made Lucy come back to reality. "Stop it, Happy. My hair is my life." She glares the blue cat with wings. She then runs out of the bar.


	3. We Meet Again Once More

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again Once More**

Natsu keeps on sniffing the trail of Gildartz. Lucy and Happy stay behind so that they could give Natsu the room. The cloak is their only clue to find him. "The scent is getting a bit stronger." He tells them as he stands up. Happy flies up to him. "Got any idea on which way he went?" He asks the pink hair boy. Natsu nods, "He's heading back towards Magnolia. We should get there as well." He runs up ahead. Lucy knows that there's no stopping Natsu when it comes to something he's eager to get to. Thanks to that year in training, Natsu's running improved drastically. Unlike before, his only way to run so quickly is his Fire Dragon Iron Booster. He used that technique during that 24 hour endurance road race event. But this time, he doesn't use it. So something else must've replace that technique. If only Lucy could know about it.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouts as she tries to catch up to him. But it's no use, Natsu is way ahead of her. "Don't worry Lucy." Happy flies up and scoops her up from behind and soars towards the spiky pink hair boy. "Lucy, it's best that we don't bother him about his training." Happy seriously said to her. Lucy looks up at him in confusion. "Why not? Did something happen through the time?" She asks to him. "I'll tell you some other time. Right now, we have to catch up to Natsu." Happy counters as he uses his own speed to get to Natsu.

Gildartz comes to the outskirts of the town of Magnolia. As such, the bells of the church, Kardia Cathedral begin to ring very loud. "Attention to everyone. Gildartz Clive is approaching. Prepare for crash maneuver." A flying horn calls out the the citizens. On cue the areas of the city begin to shift and move around to form a line that is made just for him. According to Erza Scarlett, this only happens because the citizens don't want their properties to be destroyed by Gildartz's Crash Magic. Gildartz walks casually across the makeshift path of the city. But this time, it's not the same like the last time he returned from his last century quest. He looks up to see the citizens with sad looks in their eyes. "I wonder what happened while I was gone?" He murmurs. He doesn't want to upset them.

He makes it to the other side of the city, towards the guild that he is to return to. But when he gets a look at the place, it's not what he had in mind. Instead of the nice guild building that he remembers the last time he was here, it's not what he had in mind. The spot is full of rubble. He doesn't have the slightest on how this could've happened. "What happened?" He asks himself unaware that someone else from the guild has the answer.

"Dad, the master decided to disband the guild." A female voice gets his attention. Gildartz turn around to see a girl in her teenage years with long dark brown hair down. Her wardrobe shows a bikini covering her chest, with her stomach exposed with the black Fairy Tail mark on the left side of the stomach. She has jeans on with low heel sandals on. "Cana." He smiles sadly to see his daughter again. He walks to her slowly, but Cana runs up to him and hugs him. Gildartz didn't waster another second and embraces her. "Dad, I'll explain to you what happened." She tells him as she leads him to her home.

A few days later, Natsu, Lucy and Happy make it back to Magnolia in record timing. "Oh yeah Gildartz is here for sure." Natsu grins and runs up ahead. But to Lucy and Happy, they're exhausted from traveling by foot since Natsu refuses any form of transportation. No carriage, no car, not train. "So much for walking on our feet for the last few days." Lucy groans as she drops down to her knees. Happy comes up to her. "Don't worry. I know where Natsu is." He smiles up to her. Lucy smiles weakly and does her best to get back onto her feet.

Natsu sniffs the trail of Gildartz's scent. He laughs as he runs towards where it's coming from. He finally finds the destination. "Oh man, it's back with his daughter Cana." He drops his jaw. "Finally there you are." Lucy shouts as she catches up to him with Happy riding on her shoulder. She comes close to turn to see where he's looking at. "This is Cana's house." Happy said to him. Natsu runs up to door and bangs on it. "Natsu what are you doing!" Lucy comes up to him to stop from his continuous banging. But she didn't expect that Natsu training went over the top. He unexpectedly knocks Lucy back to the ground.

The door opens up to reveal Cana. "Oh hey there Natsu. What's up?" Cana greets him. She leans towards one side to see Lucy with swirls in her eyes. Happy shakes her body. Cana comes down to Lucy's other side. "Hey Lucy you okay?" She asks her former partner to S-Class Promotion Trials. Lucy groans as she tries to stop the headache. She sits with Cana's support, "Natsu, you idiot. You could've killed me." Lucy glares at him. Natsu rubs the back on his neck, inside of his scarf. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologizes. "So Cana, where's Gildartz?" Natsu turns to the dark brown girl. "He's inside." Cana answers him. Natsu grin like crazy and goes inside. Cana shakes her head and helps Lucy get back onto her feet.

Natsu goes into the room where Gildartz is drinking some beer. "Hey Gildartz!" Natsu shouts as he runs to the older man's side. "Hey if isn't Natsu." He hits the kid's back, but goes too far with his brute strength. Compared to Natsu's strength, is mere child's play. "Hello Gildartz." Lucy greets him nicely. Gildartz smiles to her. "Hey there." He greets back. Cana comes back to have bottle of liquor. "Hey Gildartz" Happy chimes as he flies to his other side. He spots Natsu down of the ground, with a big dent on the floor. "Some things never change." Happy comments the scene. "So…" Gildartz gets their attention. What happened to our guild?" He asks them. The kids all look at each other, "It's a long story." Lucy tells him. Cana sits by him with sad look. Gildartz comforts her by patting Cana's shoulder. "I've got time." He tells Lucy to encourage her.


	4. Not So Sweet Home

**Chapter 4: Not So Sweet Home**

Cana, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu told Gildartz all the times ever since he left for another century quest after the conflict with the Neo-Oración Seis and the Legion Platoon of Zentopia. They told Gildartz about how they managed to win the Grand Magic Games and bring home the trophy. Gildartz knew that they'd be able to pull it off. "Well, I proud of you guys. I knew you guys could pull it off." Gildarts pats Natsu's back, unware his patting made the pink spiky boy go flying across the room. "So then what happened?" He asks the girls.

Lucy gives Gildarts her story on how the Eclipse Project affected her Celestial Spirits and their rebellion to be free from their mages. But little did they know that it was the so-called 13th zodiac Ophiuchus the snake charmer who was behind the scheme. But like before, the Fairy Tail wizards were able to restore balance in the Celestial Word and freed the Celestial Spirit King.

But after the ending of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits story, Lucy frowns. "Natsu and Gray had been called for a problem in the Village of the Suns. But little did we know, there was a bigger scheme behind it." She tells him. She couldn't go one because of something that made her weeps. Cana rubs the blonde hair girl's back to comfort her. Gildarts smiles down to them. "Lucy, you don't have to tell us anymore." He tells he softly. Lucy nods back. "I bet Cana told you what happened." She looks up to him. Gildarts nods, "Yeah. But I think you guys are here for something else?" He leans down to the girls.

Before Lucy could responds, Natsu spoke first. "We need your help to get into the area where Master Makarov took you before we competed in the Grand Magic Games." He said to Gildarts seriously. Gildarts raise his one eyebrow. "Wait. What?" He asks them. Natsu groans. "Lucy, Happy and I were at the debris of the guild and discovered a door. We wanted to get in, but it's locked tight. And I was curious if you could open it?" Natsu explains the situation. Gildarts lies back against the back of the chair. "Well I'll tell you this, that door is strictly forbidden for anyone to get into except the masters of the guild.

Knowing that the guild is disbanded, Gildarts should know how hard it must've been on himself and the other guild members. "Sure." He smiles at them for his answer. The kids couldn't help but smile brightly. Natsu shouts in pure joy. "Alright!" He is about to run out the door, but Gildarts grabs the boy by the scaly scarf. "We're taking a break for the night. We'll do it in the morning." He looks towards the girls. "I assume you must be very tired from finding me all this time." He said with a smile.

Lucy smiles and yawns. "Yeah. It's even worse when Natsu doesn't want to be any train. Only by foot." She said as she rubs her feet from their soreness of walking all week. Cana wraps her arm around Lucy's neck, "Yeah, you can crash with me." She smirks with a drunk blush on her cheeks from drinking a lot. Lucy laughs nervously, "Sure." Lucy nods as she and Cana go to her bedroom.

Gildarts only smiles as he watches the girls make their way to Cana's room. He turns back to make sure the Natsu is doing okay after what happened to him recently. "We'll be back at dawn." Natsu said to him as he and Happy get to the door. So much time has pass that Natsu and Happy know fully well that it's best that they check to how things are back in their own little cottage.

It doesn't take Natsu and the blue flying cat to make back to the little cottage that they call home. Before this place, they'd crash at Lucy's apartment because they commented that her place is way better than their little cottage. When they make it to view, Natsu and Happy discovered it wasn't what was it like the last time they remember. The first thing is their sign has been tilted as well as soaked that mold has been noticed on the surface. Just looking at it just made they groan. Well I guess that's what happen whenever the owner is away for a year. "Well at least we can clean the sign." Happy spoke optimistically. Natsu just nods and goes to the door. He touches the handle and call feel how cold it it. "Let's just go in and call it a day." He said as he opens the door. They go inside and the strong scent of dust invaded their noses. They begin to cough like crazy. Natsu instinctively ignited a flame from his hand to light up the room.

No doubt about it. Their home is a completely pigsty. Dust is everywhere around, the floors, the shelves. Before they went off for they training, the only person who was able to find the place is Lucy. However, when Natsu and Happy managed to hatched an egg, Lucy guided their team to here. Happy flies up to the hammock that is hanging up and snuggles onto it. "Oh how I miss sleeping in here." He sighs happily. Natsu smiles as he gets up there but sits on the side. He finds the blanket that goes with it. He takes it out and shakes it to get all of the dust off. He gets back in and wraps Happy into the blanket. He walks towards his bed and does the same thing. Once satisfied, he takes off his cloak that he got from Gildarts, then his jacket. However, he leaves his scaly scarf on. He gets under the covers and gets in a comfy position. Before he goes to sleep, "Natsu?" Happy turns his head to him. "What?" Natsu looks back at him. "I just hope the Gildarts will be able to get into the room that we couldn't get into." The blue tells him tiredly. Natsu smiles as he gets back up and rubs the cat's head. "I'm pretty sure he can do it."

Happy nods from hearing those confident words from Natsu. He then goes into dreamland. Just seeing Happy sleeping like the dead couldn't keep Natsu from changing his expression of confidence. He gets back into his bed and goes to sleep. But before he closes his eyes, 'I just hope he can pull it off.' He thought before going to his own dreamland.


	5. Beyond The Broken Doors

**Chapter 5: Beyond the Broken Doors**

The next morning, the sun rises up in a hint of orange and red. Such a sight to behold to anyone who wakes up in the wee hours of the morning. As the sun light beams into Natsu and Happy's home, Natsu is the first one to wake up. He looks up from his bed and see Happy sleeping like the dead, possibly still dreaming about an infinite number of fishes he could eat. Being a Dragon Slayer, Natsu also gathers the heat of the sunlight which gives him that extra boost he needs. He gets out of his bed and goes into the bathroom to do his business.

Once the door closes behind him, Happy groans due to the sound the door made just seconds ago. He turns to his one side and sees that the bed is empty. Happy yawns and hops off the hammock. He goes to the shelve to find something to eat. But that's easier said than done. Being away for so long rotten all the food and drinks in the house. He spots his lucky fishing pole and goes outside to go fishing. Natsu comes out and sniffs that Happy went outside. "Well at least he's getting the fresh stuff." He said as he goes to where their food was. Once he opens one of them, the smell is downright terrible. Immediately Natsu covers his nose. "Ugh gross." He takes out the rotten food and throws it out the door. Once in the air, Natsu ignites his fist and shoots a beam of fire to destroy it. He walks back in and open up the windows to let fresh air to come in. He starts off wherever there's a mess in the room. He straightens out unorganized objects. Once he's done with that, he grabs his fishing pole and joins Happy outside.

Happy is sitting on the ledge of a pond in the East Forest. East forest is just outside of Magnolia, generally in the eastern part. Like any forest, there's a lot of trees in the area. Animals of all kinds. But the night time is not a good idea to wonder off alone. But it's the daytime so there's nothing to worry about. Happy hums patiently as he holds his pole near the ledge, hoping he can catch a good size fish. He stares down to the surface to see anything happening under water. The only ripples that are notices are from the lure, and the roots of the trees that are going in.

Sighing disappointedly, Happy pulls back his pole. "I guess the fish are not out today." He stands back up and walks back to the little house he came from. "Where are you going, little buddy?" Natsu asks as he kneels down to bue cat. Happy sees that Natsu has his pole with him. "I was hoping that we can catch some fish this morning, but there wasn't a single one." Happy explains to him sadly. Natsu ruffles the cat's head. "Hey, don't be like that. We've been training for a year and to think that it wouldn't help get any better of going fishes." He cheers him up. "Let me show you how it's done." Natsu walks to the ledge. Normally he'd just sit there and do the same thing Happy did earlier before the pink spiky boy arrived. But not this time. Instead he puts his pole down to the ground. He just stand there, taking a few deep breathes. Then he slams both of his fists together to cast one of his Fire Dragon spells. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouts as he breathes really hard onto the surface of the water.

When the flames made contact with the surface, the water begins to boil quickly. And soon enough, a couple of aquatic creatures swam out of the water. Natsu grins and leaps into the air. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouts as he takes down the biggest one he sees and kills it. Happy didn't expect that at all. Normally the routine of fishing is to be patient and see rather or not any fish will take the bait. But for Natsu's way was completely unexpected. Natsu grabs the kill jump back to Happy. "Ready for breakfast?" He smiles as he carries the kill over his shoulder. "Aye, Sir!" Happy cheers and flies back to the house.

A few hours later Natsu and Happy finishes their breakfast and head to Cana and Gildarts' house. The walk towards the house is good for the dui to digest the fish that Natsu captured for the both of them. They came to the door and open it up. Once inside he spots the father and daughter in the kitchen along with Lucy having their own breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. Gildarts turns around to see the duo with a smirk. "Well, it took you guys long enough to get here. Have some breakfast with us." He greets them. Natsu shakes his head. "No thanks, Happy and I just had ours when we woke up. We just came to meet up with you guys." Natsu said as he and Happy take a spare seat at the table.

Happy on the other is getting the feeling that he wants more. Just looking at the bacon is tempting. The aroma of the smell. Before he spoke a word to have some, Lucy gives her plate. "Here." She tells him. Happy looks up to her. "You're not hungry?" He questions her innocently. Lucy shakes her head with a smile. "I did. But my eyes were bigger than my stomach." She explains the temptation of hunger. Happy nods and begins eating what's left on her plate.

Natsu took a glass of water and just chug it down. He spots that Cana with a small wooden cup, and smelling alcohol isn't a pleasant one. "You drink beer in the morning?" Natsu points the finger towards her. Cana gives off a cold glare. "You know it's rude to point at someone. Beside you're under my roof, so you'll have to follow the rules of this place."

Natsu backs away. "No true, Cana." Gildarts takes hold of her shoulder to calm her down. "What are doing?" Cana looks up to him. "Long ago, before I even know that you were my daughter, this place is under my ownership." Gildarts lectures her. Cana twitches her eyes, knowing better not to talk back to him. "Fine." She admits defeat and goes into the kitchen to get a cup of milk instead.

The group finished their meal and head out. They make it back to the debris of the Fairy Tail guild. Gildarts hmms, "Well at least I'm not the one who did this." He comments the scene. Natsu leads the way where the door he tried to open before didn't work. "It's over here." He calls out to the older man. Gildarts makes his way and gets to the front of the doors. Using his right hand, he can feel a strong present from the grip of the handle bar. Concentrating on the strength, he easily opens the door. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Cana look in shock. "How was it that he was able to open the door and not Natsu?" Cana asks the group. Natsu covers his lower face with his scarf in shame and failure. "It's because I was promoted to be the Guild Master after Master Makarov, but while we were stuck on Tenrou Island thanks to Mavis' Fairy Sphere to protect us from Acnologia's attack. Macao was given the title until we got back." Gildarts explains to them.

The group ventures in. They walk down the hallway, with torches the only light to guide the way. "This is the way the Master took me." Gildarts begins as they continue on walking down the staircase. "But isn't it secluded from other Fairy Tail members?" Lucy asks him. Gildarts gives a comforting smile. "Only to the masters, but I'll make that exceptions." They make it to the door at the end of the stairs. Gildarts opens it up, allowing a warm light to reach into the stairs. Gildarts gets out first and then the rest of the group. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Cana widen their eyes, but Gildarts keeps his calm expression. "Gildarts, what is that?" Natsu asks him. Gildarts walks up ahead and stands in front of a huge crystal with a girl with long blonde hair all over her body. "This is the Lumen Histoire. In simple words; Fairy Heart."


	6. Guidance

**Chapter 6: Guidance**

The kids are in shock to see such a sight. Right in front in them is a girl in a crystal. "This is the Lumen Histoire. In simple words; Fairy Heart." Gildarts tells them. "Is that girl Mavis Vermillion? The founder and first master?" Lucy asks him in a calmer expression after getting over her shock. "Yes." Gildarts nods and places his right hand onto the crystal. Upon impact, the emblem on his chest glow into a silvery color. "Master Mavis, we need your assistance." Gildarts tells the crystal telepathically. Soon the crystal glows into a golden color in respond. Gildarts backs away from the object.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Cana couldn't believe what's happening in front of them. As such, they keep their faces of amazement. Out comes the soul of the girl out of the crystal. Instead of having her long hair covering her body, she is fully clothed. But the only thing missing is there isn't footwear on her feet. As such she's barefooted. Other than no shoes, she does were a pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. The sleeves are loose and long towards her wrist. She has a ribbon tied around the neck line of the dress. Her eyes are green without the irises. Her light blonde hair is long enough to reach where the hem of the dress is. The one strand of her hair stands out upward. Though her appearance is a baffling sight. She looks around the age of thirteen. "Gildarts Clive." Her cute voice speaks to the man. "What can I help you with?" She smiles up to him.

Gildarts steps aside to let Natsu step up towards the girl. Mavis keeps her smile, knowing fully well that it's Natsu who wants to speak to her. Natsu looks down to her. "Master Mavis. Do you know about the invasion of Tartaros?" He asks her first. Mavis frowns a little. "Yes. When the activation of Face was about to fall upon us, the dragons came out of you, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue to destroy the statues them. We should be grateful that they prevented the Faces' ability to zap away our magic. If they didn't arrive, I'd be Fairy Tail's last resort to do so." Mavis explains to them. Natsu frowns when the girl mention about the dragons. "And you want to know where the Dragons have gone to afterwards?" Mavis assumes Natsu's reason.

Natsu nods. He sits down indian style. "Yeah, even since Igneel came out of my body. I never though that it was a point in time to come out of nowhere to fight Acnologia. We were grateful that you saved us on Tenrou Island when that dragon attacked." Mavis nods, encouraging him to continue on. "But Igneel was killed by that dragon. Before he passed away he give me the two reasons for why they disappeared 15 years ago." Mavis smiles up to him. Just seeing the anguish from Natsu's face is still hunting him. Mavis walks up to him and places her hands onto his scarf. "You must know that there will be a time that those who have chance of living must find their ending. Some of unexceptional, some of sorrow, and even happiness. But I must admit that your training for this pass year has intrigued me." Lucy and Happy and stand behind Natsu.

Mavis then places her on finger onto Natsu's forehead. She closes her eyes and the glow from her body elopes Natsu's body. "What are you doing?" Natsu asks her. Mavis keeps her eyes closed, and smiles. "Since Igneel's soul was within you, I should be able to detect where that soul has gone to, even if he passed away." Hearing that widens Natsu's eyes. A few seconds later, the glow fades off Natsu as Mavis pulls back her hand. "But you must be ready to go to the destination." She looks at him in the eye. "What is this place?" Lucy asks her as she kneels down.

Mavis raises her hand as uses her magic to make an image. The image looks like a valley of some sort. "The place I speak isn't in this world. It's a world of its own." She said to them in a serious tone. "A world of its own? Sort of like Edolas?" Happy asks her. Mavis nods. "Yes. But it's not a place that the living can go to." She gives clue to the clue. "As in those who die go there?" Cana asks her this time. Mavis shakes her head. "Not exactly. You see when a mage dies, he or she have the right to go to Heaven. That is based on what their deeds are." She explains the good part of life. "However for those who had the soul of the dragon that went inside of the foster children has passage to get to the world where the Dragons die. This world I speak of is called Draco Orbis or Dragon World." She tells them. Everyone widen their eyes. "So in other words, Natsu could get there?" Happy asks the small blonde.

Mavis halts her hand. "I'm just giving you the information for what I know about the place. I cannot simply take you there. Natsu shouldn't be the only that knows." Natsu looks up to her. "So I should get a hold of Wendy and Gajeel?" He asks her. Mavis nods sadly. "Just the three of you are allow to go there. However, for Sting and Rogue, even though they were carrying the soul of their foster parents, they even had a dragon slayer lacrima. I'm not sure if they'll be able to go there as well." Mavis said as she begins to floats in the air. The group look up towards her. Mavis puts her hands together to begin praying. "I call upon the, for the one who can allow a soul to meet the other soul that was connected long ago to gain access to Draco Orbis." After her pray, a reddish light cover Natsu.

Natsu can feel a powerful source. He looks down to the right arm, and sees a symbol on it. The symbol of the dragon in a red color of Igneel's scales. "Natsu." Mavis speaks to the pink hair boy. Natsu looks up to her. "That mark on your arm is the only way for you to go to Draco Orbis." She explains to him. She waves her hand again to make a map appear in front of him. "That map is to help you where to go. See that big blue spot?" She asks him. Natsu looks at the new map and spots it. "Yeah. What is it?" He looks back up. "That spot is the hotspot. It was once where dragons came from." Natsu gets where this is going. "So all I have to do is get to this place?" He asks her. "Seems like it to me." Lucy agrees with. "Yes." Mavis tell them.

Natsu folds the map and puts it in the pocket. "Thanks Mavis." He smiles up to her. Mavis smiles back at him. "Best of luck, Natsu." She then disappears and returns to the crystal.


	7. Dragon Quest

**Chapter 7: Dragon Quest**

While leaving the basement, Natsu keeps on thinking about what Mavis told him. If he were to get to this spot where the dragons came from, it's obvious that maybe Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer, Sting the White Dragon Slayer, and Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer should know about this as well. The group makes outside with sun shining down upon them. "So Natsu…" Gildarts gets him out of his thoughts. Nastu looks up to him, "What?" He said the one word. "Do you think that you'll go there?" Gildarts asks him the obvious question. Natsu sighs, not sure on how to answer that one. "I'm pretty sure you're concerned about this." Happy flies up to him. Lucy can tell the expression as well. "It's more about conflict than concern." She comments to them.

Natsu spots a bench when they go to the South Gate Park. "I'm not really sure if I should go." He confesses to them. Gildarts doesn't looked surprised. "Well. I guess it's hard to imagine to go to a place where the dragons came from would be the only place that you're allowed to go to." He sits down by the pink haired boy. "I thought you'd be thrilled to hear about it." Cana chimes at him with a smile on her face. But it didn't work, much to her disappointment. "It's not that. It's just…I don't want to go. Not alone." Natsu explains to her. Lucy ahs. "I think I get it. Natsu gets the feeling that he shouldn't be the only one who should be going there." She tells them. Natsu only nods to agree.

Cana nods as well. "It does make sense. Natsu isn't the only Dragon Slayer that we know. We have to find our following dragon slayers to see rather or not they wanna come to." The other nod in agree. All but Natsu. "What is it?" Happy asks him. "We don't even have the slightest on where they are." He tells them. Lucy chuckles as she crossed her arms across her chest in front of Natsu. "Natsu, don't forget. While being in Crocus for a year and ever since the guild disbanded, I've worked so hard to keep track on where our friends are. From what I know so far, I found out Wendy is part of Lamia Scale. And Gajeel is part of the Magic Console." Lucy tells him to cheer him up.

Upon hearing the seriousness in her voice made him smile. As such he quickly stands up. "Well what are we waiting for? We know where they are thanks to you. We should get going." He turns around to see Cana and Gildarts staying put. "What's up? Aren't you guys coming or not?" He tilts his head. Gildarts does stand by stays in his spot by his daughter. "Natsu. I know how much this quest means to you. And I think it's best that me and Cana stay here and keep an eye on the guild. You know if something goes wrong." Natsu understands where this is going. "Alright. Well I guess this is where we part ways until the quest is completed." He walks up to the bigger man, and offer his hand. Gildarts smile and shakes it.

Lucy and Cana give each other a warm hug. "Make sure he stays out of trouble." Cana tells Lucy. Lucy waves it off. "I can't keep such promises. But I'll try." Cana chuckles back. "Well then. Until we meet again." She tells as Lucy, Natsu and Happy walk out of the park and towards the train station. Gildarts and Cana smile sadly as they watch their friends walk away. "Well, we should head home." Gildarts tells her as he walks a bit ahead. Cana doesn't waste another second to catch up to her father.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy make it to the train station. Natsu knows how much he's going to despise the train as it comes to view. "Oh come on Natsu. You should've gotten over that motion sickness." Lucy puts her hands onto her hips in such disbelief. Natsu glares back to her with a sickness expression. "Easy for you to say. In all of my years of such thing, I can't get over it. Not unless Wendy had her Troia spell casted upon me." He spoke in murmur. Lucy shakes her head and gets onto the train. Natsu relunctantly follows suit. Happy merely flies behind him. Not after they take their seats, the train begins to depart its platform. One movement, Natsu collapses onto his side with his face with puffy cheeks.

A few hours later, the train arrives in Margaret Town where the Lamia Scale Guild is. Once making its halt to let its passengers to get off, Natsu quickly raises up onto his feet. "Finally we're here." He said excitedly. Lucy and Happy gather their belongs and get off the train after Natsu. The group leave the train station and look around the town they arrived in. Like back in Magnolia, the town is lively with its own citizens. From those that are families, to the businesses and shops, and everything else in between. But that's not what they're here to begin with.

The group make their wait towards the Lamias Scale guild. They spot a huge building the Lamia Scale on top of a hill with its emblem on top of it. "It's Lamia Scale." Lucy smiles as she runs ahead. Natsu grins as he outruns her. "Last one is a rotten Dragon Egg!" He shouts at her. Lucy twitches her eyes as she tries her best to catch up to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Happy picks up Lucy and uses his max speed technique. Natsu looks up in shock. "Hey no fair!" He shouts as he activates his Fire Dragon Iron Fist booster. "You were saying?" Lucy looks down to him as Happy keeps using his max speed as she sticks her tongue out. Natsu doesn't like where this is going. "Oh yeah. We'll see about that!" He shouts back as he keeps his techinique going.

In the Lamia Scale, A boy with white spike hair spots the newcomers heading towards the building. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" He grins. This boy is Lyon Vastia. "What is it Lyon?" A younger girl asks him with smile on her face. Her hair is a magenta color in pig tails in a puffy manner. "Well, Shelia, it turns out that some of Gray's guildmates are coming here." Lyon ansers the question casually. "Really?" Shelia speads out her smile as she takes a look out the window to see the group racing up the hill. "What's going on?" Another young girl's voice asks them. Shelia turns towards the source to see a girl in blue hair in a ponytail. Beside her is a white female cat with a rather serious expression on her face. "Hey Wendy, you gotta check this out." Shelia chimes happily as she scoots over to give Wendy enough room to look out the window. "What is it, Wendy?" The female cat asks her as she uses her aera magic to activate her wings so can get a view. "Look Carla, it's Natsu, Lucy, and Happy!" Wendy tells her happily to her friend.

Carla changes her expression from serious to surprise. 'Oh no. Not him.' She groans in thought. Wendy turns around and heads down stairs with Shelia following her. It's a good thing that she has a place to call home after the Fairy Tail disbanded. As such, Shelia suggests that she joins the Lamia Scale. When they faced each other in the Grand Magic Games, they became friends. Lyon smiles with fondness to see Wendy so excited to see her former guildmates. He looks down the hill, but frowns. Where was his childhood rival? All he heard was the Fairy Tail disbanded, unaware on where Gray, his rival is. "Might as well get some answers." He said to himself as he makes his way downstairs.

* * *

 **Hello my follow readers, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I appreciate those who favorite and follow it. But I would like to have few reviews to see from what you think of it so far.  
**

 **InuyashaGrl26**


	8. The First Reunion

**Chapter 8: The First Reunion**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy make it to the entrance of the Lamia Scale. "Ha ha! I win!" Natsu shouts back to Lucy who is catching her breathe. "Good for you." She murmurs back to him. Happy lands onto Natsu's shoulder. "Finally. Now I can see Carla! I wonder what she's been up to lately?" He grins like a crazy kitty. Before Natsu grabs the handle of the door, the door opens up inwards. The widen entry way made a blue haired cries with tears of happiness. "Natsu! Lucy! Happy!" She calls out to them. Natsu turns around to see the familiar girl. "Hey there, Wendy." He waves to her. Wendy on the other hand rushes towards him and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where have you been all this time?" She looks up to him.

Natsu rubs the girl's head. "It's a long story." He simples tells her. He looks up to see some more familiar faces. "Hey guys. How are you?" He waves to them. The first one to step forward is Lyon. "Hey there. Got any idea where my icy rival is?" He asks the celestial wizard instead of the fire dragon slayer wizard.

Shelia gets in front of him. "Where are your manners? It's rude not to welcome them in." She lectures him. Lyon smacks his forehead. "Oh. Sorry about that. Come on in. We can talk about it." Lyon he gestures them to enter the guild hall. The trio smile excitedly as they walk in. the guild is a stoned all around. Like the Fairy Tail guild hall, there are tables for the guild members, a bar, and the request board. "Welcome young ones." A deeper masculine voice speaks too the visitors. Natsu smiles up to the large man. "Hello, Jura." He greets back. Natsu turns towards the girls talking among themselves. He sots Happy trying to woo Carla. But as always, Carla turns him down. "So what brings you to Lamia Scale in the first place?" The wizard saint Jura asks the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu gives him the story until this part. "So we were hoping if Wendy would like to join on my mission. I thought that she'd be thrilled to hear it." He gives the conclusion. The wizard Sain strokes his beard. "How fascinating. Well it's true that Fairy Tail disbanded, but it'd be as if that you have that bond to keep them connected, not matter what." Jura comments the predicament. Natsu nods and heads to the table where the rest of the group are sitting.

"So that's what happened. I was looking forward to see Gray. But I guessed wrong." Lyon rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, I've been working so hard on where they all are. But I'm not sure on where they are currently. It's a good thing I found Wendy and Carla." Lucy replies back to him. Natsu takes his seat by Wendy. "Hey wendy wanna know something?" He looks down to her. Wendy looks back up to him. "What is it?" She asks curiously. "I happen to find a way to see our dragons." Natsu speaks enthusiastically. Wendy widens her eyes, but also Carla. "There's no way! We all know that the dragons departed this world after the Tartaros incident." Carla said in such disbelief.

"Hey I was the same way when I first heard about it. But this here will be the key to gain access to the world of Draco Orbits." Natsu explains as he raises his left sleeve to reveal the symbol that Master Mavis gave him. Wendy gasps to see it first hand. "This is amazing. You've been away for such a long time, I thought that you'd forget about me." She sniffles. Natsu takes hold of her shoulder, and spots the Lamia Scale on her shoulder, the same spot where the light blue Fairy Tail emblem once was. Wendy spots the sadness in his onyx eyes. "I know what you're thinking. But it's been done." She tells hold of his arm in a comforting manner. She then spots that Natsu still has his emblem on his shoulder. She looks at Lucy, to see rather or not her pink emblem on the back of her hand is still there as well. She smiles seeing it.

"So what do you say, Wendy? Wanna join us?" Natsu said to her. Wendy nods back. "Oh yes. What about you, Carla?" She asks her white exceed feline. Carla crossed her arms. "I don't mind." She looks back up with a genuine smile. Wendy nods back. But before she makes her leave she turns to the wizard saint. "Jura, is it okay that I go on the mission with Natsu and his friends?" She asks for permission. Jura smiles to her. "I don't mind. I know that Master Obba is senile, but I believe that she wouldn't mind at all either." Just hearing that made Wendy jump up and down with joy. "This is great. We should get going." She chimes as she goes upstairs to her dorm to pack her things for the upcoming journey.

Carla follows her blue haired friend up the stairs. "Wendy are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asks as they enter their room. Wendy browses her dressers to take out a few dresses that she'll need. "I'm pretty confindent that Natsu is true about the journey. I know it's been a year since the dragons left this world. I wasn't aware that they'd be within us the entire time. And we had to thank them for destroying the face. Without them, we would be in a world without any magic. Just imagine what it'd be like without it." Wendy said to her white exceed. Wendy has a point. When they went to Edolas to save their guild mates from the Lacrima that was going to be used as a bomb, and their magic was short there. But thanks with the help of Mystogen with the X-balls to make sure that they use their magic, they managed to pull it off.

A few minutes later, Wendy returns back with her belongings. She spots Natsu, Lucy, and Happy waiting for them. But it surprised her when she sees Lyon in the group. "I thought I could help you on this journey, even though Gray isn't here." Lyon explains to her. Wendy shrugs her shoulder and they all leave the Lamia Scale to head out to find their next recruit.


	9. Just Not The Same

**Chapter 9: Just Not the Same**

As soon as the new group leaves the town, Natsu begins to get the uneasy feeling. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy flies up to him. Natsu pauses for a minute, coming with an answer that can be easy for Happy to understand it clearly. "I'm not sure." Natsu murmurs to the blue cat. Happy doesn't seem to believe that. He looks around their group of misfits. Sure it's just him, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. But then it hit him. Instead of Gray there's Lyon. And there's Erza that is missing.

"I know it's hard to be hard on you guys." Lyon gets their attention. "It's just Gray is somewhere out there and I hastily decided to join you guys." He explains to them. He did had a point. Like Gray, he is an Ice make wizard. Being taught by their teacher Ur. But he was a bit more arrogant than Gray. He claims that his ice make magic was better than Gray, with a bit of living magic with any creature he can come up with. However Gray manage to persuade him to forget about what he tried to do. Melt the ice that Ur turned herself into in order to protect them from Deliora's wrath. But what Lyon wasn't informed that Gray told him that their master died. Before Ur used the technique, she told them that there are more powerful wizards than her out west.

Gray took her word and went west and joint Fairy Tail. Off course, Gray trained so hard to improved his own ice make spells. Then came in Natsu. Instinctively they couldn't stand each other because of the magic they use. Soon after, they became rivals and yet friends at that point. About ten years later, Gray tried to stop Natsu, Happy and Lucy from doing an S-Class job at Galuna Island. But seeing that the problem included the demon Deliora in ice deep under temple. Upon further investigation, the spell that was using on the ice was called the Moon Drip. Gray found out that it was Lyon who behind this. He was outraged. He used all the power he trained himself and defeat Lyon. Unfortunately, when the showdown was finished, the Moon Drip manage to melt the ice, freeing Deliora. Gray rushes down to use the same move Ur uses to seal the demon away. But what they didn't know was that the spell slowly killed the demon. Gray picks up a handful of water that was once ice, that was once Ur. He thanks her. Lyon came to his sense and take Gray's advice and join the Lamia Scale that his assistants were from.

They arrive in front of the train station. "Hey Wendy, why don't you use your Troia spell on me." Natsu gets the blue hair girl's attention. Wendy smiles back. "Gladly." She walks up to him and cast the spell. "What is she doing to Natsu?" Lyon asks Happy curiously. "Natsu can't stand riding on vehicles. So Wendy casts the Troia spell to treat his sense of balance." Happy explains the spell's effects. Lyon holds his chin. "But can he ride animals?" He asks the blue cat. Happy holds his chin in the same manner. "Come to think of it. I only know that he can ride on the dragon that came through the eclipse gate." Happy thinks back that one particular moment. "Do you think he could right on the ice animals I'd be able to make?" Lyon asks him. Happy looks back up to see that Wendy completed the spell. "We'll have to see when we get to the next stop. There's no telling how long the Troia spell lasts on Natsu." Happy suggests as they board the train.

Just like Happy told Lyon, Natsu isn't getting the motion sickness on the train. "So where exactly are going?" Lyon asks Natsu. Natsu leans back against the seat. "We are going to the Draco Orbits." Natsu tells him casually. Lyon raised an eyebrow. "Draco Orbits? What is that?" Lyon asks his next question. Natsu sighs, "Let's just that only me and Wendy are allowed to go to." He answers to him. Lyon hmms. "That's something. But wouldn't that Black Steel Gajeel be interested about it?" He asks him. Lucy nods at he and speaks. "Our next stop is close to the Magic Council. That's where Gajeel works as an agent. I hope we'll find him. Not only him but we also have to go to the Sabretooth Guild to see rather or not Sting and Rogue would like to join." She explains to him.

Then the silence takes over for a while. "Don't get me wrong, Lyon. I was hoping that we could find Gray and Erza." Lucy spoke as she pulls out a map of the recent information on where the two of them are. Lyon nods. "Seems like it. But the reason I left was because I could get away from my nagging guild mistress." He honestly replies back to her. "Hey don't speak to about Master Obba like that." Wendy scolds him. Carla copies her face. Lyon chuckles. "That's what you think. You don't have the slightest idea what that hag is capable of. If things don't go her way, she'll spin you. Trust me, I've been through that kind of crap."

Just hearing that made Wendy and Carla look at each other in such stuff. "Well I guess she hasn't done it to either or us." Carla tells him. Lyon just smiles. "That's because she spins the adults not you two. Even Jura knows when to keep his mouth shout whenever she's around." He cheers them up. Not much was mentioned so they group decide to take a rest and wait till their destination.

Then all of a sudden the train comes to a halt. "Hey what's going on?" Lucy asks as she rubs her head. Natsu stands up and walks towards the conductor. "I don't know. But I'll go check it out." He said to them. Once passing through the cars until he gets to the conductor to find him unconscious. "Hey." Natsu shakes the man. The man opens his eyes to find Natsu looking down with concern. "What happened?" Natsu asks him quickly. The man thinks for a second. "I was just minding my own business to get to the next stop and then all of a sudden there was a line of tracks that's been broken apart." He tells Natsu. Natsu climbs out. "Natsu!" Happy grabs the fire dragon slayer from behind to see what's up ahead. Just like what the conductor told him, the tracks are broken. "Who could've done this?" Happy asks him with a frown. Natsu sniffs the area. "I don't know, but we have to do something to get the tracks repaired." He looks back up.

Happy came up with an idea. "Hey do you think Lyon could use his ice make to build new tracks for the train to get through?" Natsu smiles. "Yeah. He could be perfect for this." Happy flew back onto the train.


	10. Investigation

**Chapter 10: Investigation**

Natsu and Happy make it back to their group. "Hey, the tracks up ahead are broken." Natsu tells them. Lucy and Lyon look at each other before turning their sights back to Natsu. "What happened?" Lucy asks him first. Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not sure. We need to go outside and investigate the area." Natsu suggests the group. Lyon nods. "Looks like we have a mystery to solve." He speaks bluntly. They don't waste a minute to exit the train. Natsu leads them to the spot where the tracks broke off. He sniffs around the area, to find if anything out of the ordinary is connected to it. "Nothing. But that doesn't mean we're going to ignore this." Natsu tells Lyon. Lyon kneels down to touch the tracks. So far from the looks of the damage is that the tracks have been cut clean, as if they were slashed by a powerful thing. Lyon looks up ahead to see how much has the broken part of the tracks have been. He walks along the track. "So far, it's about 50 yards." He said to himself. He turns around to spot Natsu and Happy flying over the area. "Anything, Natsu?" Lyon calls up to them. Happy carries Natsu down by Lyon, "Nothing as of yet. You checked the area as well?" He asks Lyon when Happy set him down.

"The tracks that were broken are about 50 yards. I'll try to make new ones of out of my ice make magic." Lyon explains to them. Happy flies back so that Lyon can take his stance. Lyon widens his stance, opening his left hand and put his right hand into a fist and hit the palm of the left hand. "Ice Make Tracks." Lyon chants the spells. The magic energy surrounds him in a chilly feel. The boy managed to create train tracks long enough to connect them to each other. "Go. Get the train across before the ice melts." Lyon shouts to Happy. Happy flies quickly to the conductor.

The Conductor waits patiently. Happy flies into the car. "Hurry. Get the train across the new tracks, but it won't hold." Happy speaks like crazy. The conductor doesn't waste another second and gets the train going. To make sure that the ice make tracks hold, Lyon uses all the magic energy to make sure they can hold the weight of the train. Nobody wants to see a crack on the ice when the train gets onto it. Once the train gets onto the ice track, Lyon continues on giving his power to keep the ice intact. The train makes it halfway through. But then a crack is spots under the second car. "Oh no." Lyon gasps as he uses every bit of his strength.

Just when is about to give up, another ice based spell seals the crack. "Ice Devil Tracks." A new voice calls out to the area. Natsu, and Lyon look up to spot the new comer. "Hey it's Gray!" Lucy smiles brightly. Wendy and Carla copy their faces, relieved that Gray is here. Thanks to Gray's new Ice Devil Magic, the tracks have been reinforced to withstand the train's weigh. And as such, the train makes it across the ice tracks. After the train makes it across, the ice dissipates. The train again to allow Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lyon back on board.

A few minutes later after the ice make tracks issue has been settled, the conductor contacts the repairs for the empty space between the two tracks. Meanwhile in the other car, the group take their seats. "So Gray, what's with that marking on your right arm?" Lyon asks his icy rival. Gray is striped above the waist up. But his arm has a marking that Lyon didn't notice before. "Oh this? Let's just say I inherited new ice devil powers from my old man." Gray answers the question. Lyon widens his eyes, "Your father? But did he died with your mother when Ur and I found you?"

Gray narrows his eyes. "That's what I thought as well. But that guy Keyes from Tartaros used his curse powers to resurrect my old man as a test subject." Gray continued on about his encounter with his father as well inheriting the Ice Devil Slayer magic. "And by the looks of this, I'm stronger than you." Gray spoke bluntly. Lyon just gives his annoyance look back. Lucy and Wendy are just enjoying the show. "So where are you going anyway?" Grays asks the question. Natsu answers first, "We're going to Draco Orbits." Gray nods. "I see. Well I was just passing along, that was until I discovered the broken tracks." He explains so far.

"Wait let me get this straight." Carla points her paw at him. "You were sitting here all this time. Tell me, were you the one who broke the railings?" The group look intently at Gray, demanding an answer from him. "Well, Gray?" Lucy pressures him. "It was an accident yesterday." Gray admits to them calmly.

 _Flashback_

 _Gray is practicing his new Ice Devil Slayer magic. Of course, it's hard to learn such a thing. But after sparing with his father, he had memorized which spells Silver used against him. Like Dragon Slayer Magic, Devil Slaying Magic has similar facts to it. One is that Gray is able to consume ice from any outside source to power up his own attacks. But that's all hhe knows so far. And it's hard to find a book based on this magic. The Library that supposed to have such stuff doesn't have which is a huge disappointment. But then again, he could use his Ice Make magic to be the power boost. Taking Ur's advice to practice hard and to create a style all his own. "Ice Devil Rage!" He shouts. He looks in the direct where the attack is going. "Oh no!" He gasps as the attacks breaks the tracks down the hill._

 _End of Flashback_

Natsu connects his forehead to gray's "The least you could've done is inform the conductors to fix the tracks." He glares at his rival. "I would but that attack took a toll on me, so I had to rest to restore my magic energy." Gray said back to the fire breather. "I was well enough to help to create new tracks so that the train could get to the other side." He defends in the end. Lucy grabs hold of the guy's shoulders. "Come on guy, this is no time to bicker at each other. Should we be glad that we found Gray?" She tries to negotiate between them. Natsu and Gray decide to take Lucy's word and save their argument for another time.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers, Sorry for taking so long, but I got a little distracted by writing my other fanfiction "The Bet" I hope you appreciate my work for not just this story but also the other one i just mentioned.

InuyashasGrl26


	11. Who Wants To Know?

**Chapter 11: Who Wants to Know?**

The train makes it to the station that is closest to Magic council. Natsu got out of the train at a quick pace. "Some things never change." Gray comments the familiar scene as he and the rest get off the train. "So what are doing here anyway?" He asks Lucy. Happy flies up to the Ice Devil Slayer. "We're here to find Gajeel. That is if he's here. As well as Pantherlily." Happy answers the question. They group browse around the town where the Council is. Natsu is sniffing the area. "Any luck?" Lucy asks the fire dragon slayer. Natsu narrows his eyes, then widens his grin. "No doubt about it. Gajeel is here." He tells his friends as he runs on ahead.

Happy smiles and flies up ahead to catch up to his friend. Gray shakes his head. "That guy will never change." He adds another casual comment. "He needs to chill when it comes to excitement." Lyon agrees with his rival. "No kidding. You don't even know what it's like sparing with him on a daily basis." Gray reminds Lyon. Lyon couldn't help but grin back. "I'd be able to kick his butt. But I had other plans instead." Lyon spoke back. Wendy and Carla run up ahead to catch up with Natsu. "Hey Natsu. What do you thinkg how Gajeel will react when he hears about the news?" The Sky Dragon Slayer asks him. Natsu shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not really sure. I just hope he'd be thrilled about it." He honestly replies back.

Natsu spots the gates of the magic council. "Halt. Who goes there?" The one guard stops Natsu and Happy. "I'm here to find Gajeel Redfox." Natsu gives his reason. The guards look at each other. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to enter." The oe gurad declines access. Natsu scowls at him. "Hey, I came all this way from Magnolia to find Gajeel and tell him something that might interest him." Natsu doesn't back down when it comes to make sure things go his way.

"We'll be happy to pass the message to him." The guard offers his one possibility. Natsu shakes his head. "Sorry, but this is between us Dragon Slayers. If you guys haven't noticed anything, I'm Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." He introduces himself. The guards gasp. "Oh no. Not you. Your guild disbanded because of the involvment of the Tartaros Incident." Natsu isn't liking where this is going. He graps hold of the guard's collar. "Now you listen here. If it weren't for Fairy Tail, you guys would have died, or lost your magic power. You should be grateful that we took down one of the top guild from the Balam Alliance." Natsu growls at the guard. "I'm not going to wait here. I demand to see Gajeel Redfox." He threatens the captured guard.

"Alright, Salamander. That's enough." A deep voice stops Natsu. The door opens up to reveal a man with long black hair in a spiky way. He's wearing a pair of black boots, trousers and sleeveless jackets with a few feathers off on his left shoulder, which is very odd for man like him. He also has fingerless gloves on as well, to make him look biit intimiating to anyone. He has piercings on his eyes, nose, and ears. "Took you long enough." Natsu glares at the Iron Dragon Slayer. Wendy waves at him. "Hey there, Gajeel how are you?" She politely greets him with a smile. Gajeel smiles only at Wendy. "Well, Wendy I see you're growing up." He reaches through the bars of the gate to ruffle her blue hair. Carla flies up to Gajeel. "Enough. She worked so hard to get her hair up like that." She hisses. Wendy fixes her pigtails with the hair accessories in it to keep it still. "Okay. Okay Sorry. It's just been a year since I've seen you guys. So what brings you here anyway?" Gajeel asks them as everyone else came up. "I prefer to be in more private place to discuss about this." Natsu looks around before turning back to tell Gajeel.

Gajeel looks at the guards. "You two. No one is to follow my crew. Allow them in." He demands the guards. The guards don't waste another second and opens the gates to let the visitors in. Inside the building, Gajeel leads his friends into his sucluded room of the building. He opens the door to allow them in first. Inside Pantherlily is polishing his miniture weapon. "Hey, Lily. Guess who's here." Gajeel asks his little black cat buddy. Panther looks up to see some familiar faces. "Well, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He asks them as they make themselves comfortable. "So what brings you guys here anyway?" Pantherily asks them. Natsu speaks first. "You two might be interested to hear about this." He said to them with stoic look. Gajeel and Pantherlily look at each other with slight intriguement. "We're listening." Gajeel spoke to them. Natsu grins, "We happen to find a way to go to the place where the Dragons went when they left us." He tells them.

Gajeel's reaction isn't what Natsu was hoping for. Instead of an exciting look, Gajeel glares at him. "Why should I join you guys? You know fully well that Metalicana and I didn't get along, but I had to learn his Iron Dragon Slayer magic." Gajeel crossed his arms. Wendy speaks up. "Well maybe you two could make up. Besides it wouldn't hurt to hear about the place." She tries to cheer his up. Gajeel sneers at Natsu. "Oh Really? So where is this place that the dragon went to?" Natsu rolls up his sleeve to reveal the mark that Mavis put on his. Gajeel widens his eyes. "What is that thing?" He asks Natsu. Natsu walks up to him and places the arm to Gajeel's. Soon Enough the mark also appears on his exposed arm. "What the…" He drops his jaw in shock. Wendy rolls up her sleeve to show the same mark. "This is the key to Draco Orbits." Natsu tells him the purpose of the mark. "So are we the only ones who are going?" He changes his expression to a real smirk. "All that's left is Sting and Rogue from the Sabretooth Guild. Let's just hope they like to know about this." Natsu tells Gajeel with a determined look in his eyes.


	12. Last Recruit

**Chapter 12: Last Recuit**

Gajeel and Pantherlily couldn't help but to join Natsu's group to recruit the two remaining dragon slayers. Once everyone got onto the train to get to the city where the Sabretooth Guild is located. Let's just hope they're just as eager as everyone else. Wendy spot Gajeel with a queasy look on his. "Let me guess. Motion Sickness?" She asks the little black cat. Pantherlily crosses his arms in a disappointed look. "Afraid so. And after all this time, he wouldn't want to ride anything." He explains Gajeel's refusal. Wendy understand where this is going. "Well. At least I still have my troia spell to keep you less queesy." She said as she places her hands in front of Gajeel as blue glow come out of the little girl's hands. The crew get onto the train and head towards the Sabretooth Guild.

It took the train a few hours to make it to its destination where the Sabretooth is. Once off, Lyon decides to stay. "What's up, Lyon? Aren't you coming?" Gray asks his rival. Lyon shakes his head. "No. This is something that you're best suited for this journey. You have my regards." He said before the doors close and the train leaves the station. Happy flies up to him. "I think he's out of your league." He comments at the Ice devil wizard. Gray shrugs his shoulders. "Pretty much." He agrees as they leave the station. Natsu, and Gajeel are not really too pleased but they have to put their pride to the side to get the two hybrid dragons interesed. "Well, should we head out?" Lucy asks as she walks up ahead. Natsu sighs and catches up with her. "You seem excited about going there." He comments about her sudden excitement. Lucy hold her smile. "I am. I haven't seen Yukino in a year so I need to know what she's been up to lately." She explains.

The group make it to the front door of the Sabretooth guildhall. The door opens up and out comes Yukino. "Oh Lucy. It's so good to see you." She smiles as she hugs her. Lucy couldn't help but hug back. "Same here." Yukino grabs Lucy's hand and leads her somewhere in the large building. Natsu uses his nose to pinpoint where Sting and Rogue are. "I smell that they're in the back of the guild." He tells his crew before rushes out towards the direction.

In the back of the guildhall, two guys are sparring against each other. On the sidelines two little exceeds observe their spar. The little maroon exceed in a blue vest is focus on his White Dragon Slayer, Sting. "I know that rogue will win." A tiny voice gets his attention. The other exceed is a green one in a pink frog costume. "Ha. Come on Frosche. We all know that Sting is the sepurior one." The maroon one counters back at Frosche. "That's what you think Lector." Frosche speaks so innocently. After their little quarrle, the two dragon slayers come up to them. "Why are you guys stopping?" Lector ask the blonde hair guy. "I smell Natsu is here." Sting said as he takes the towel that Lector hold out to him. "Not just him. Gajeel is here too." Rogue said as well as he copies Sting's actions. Frosche and Lector looked at each other. "If that's true. Then that means that Happy, and Pantherlily are here as well." Frosche smiles. "Don't count out the Sky Dragon slayer Wedny and her friend Carla." Lector adds the missing fact.

The door opens up and out comes Natsu with Happy flying beside him. "Hey you guys." He greets them. Gajeel, Gray, Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy come out after him. "Hello Rios." Gajeel smirks at Rogue. Rogue twitches his eye. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be." He cracks his knuckles. Gajeel keeps his smirk. "Looks like we can spar." He decides as he and Rogue go into the area where the previous spar was. Sting shakes his head. "Honestly, Rogue isn't liking what Gajeel calls him." Natsu nods to agree. "Gajeel and Rogue have a little history. Back before you guys were missing for seven years. So what brings you guys here anyway?" Sting asks as he leans onto the bar of the fence. Natsu rolls up his sleeve to show Sting the mark. Sting Widens his eyes in amazement. "So what's that?" He asks. Natsu turns at the sparring session between Gajeel and Rogue. "Rogue should see this too." Natsu seggusted. Sting nods as he turns to his partner. "Hey Rogue come here!" He shouts. Rogue dodges another of Gajeel's Iron Dragon club attacks and jumps up onto the patio where his partner is.

Rogue looks at Natsu's arm with the same reaction. "So what is it?" He asks Natsu. "Before I answer that question. Do you guys miss your dragons even though they manipulated your memories?" Natsu asks his question with curiosity. Rogue and Sting looked at each other. Thinking thoroughly about what Natsu asked them. "Pretty much. I just couldn't forget for the reason they had to do it in the first place. Natsu smiles up his signature smirk. "What if I were to tell that we can see them again with this?" He shows the marked arm. Rogue and Sting widen their eyes. "Are you for real? Or are you just pulling our leg here?" Sting asks in suspision. Gajeel jumps onto the patio to roll up his sleeve to show the same mark on his arm. "No joke. Only us real dragon slayers bare this mark. This in no ordinary mark. This is a key to enter the dragon world. Draco Orbits." Natsu position his mark. "So what do you say? Wanna join?" He asks them with eagerness in his voice. Gajeel copies Natsu in front of Rogue.

"Go for it!" Lector hops onto Sting's shoulder. "I know how much you want to see Weisslogia." He encourages him. Frosche looks up to Rogue. "What about you Rogue?" Rogue looks down to his cute exceed in the frog costume. "I bet Skiadrum would be happy to see you too. I know they passed away. But it wouldn't hurt to meet them in their world where they went to." Rogue couldn't help but smile down to his. He picks him up. "Ok. We in" Rogue gives his answer. Sting smiles geniunely at Natsu. "Same here. So what do we do?" He asks Natsu.

Natsu smiles back. "Alright, all you need to do is get your arms to touch mine." He instructs them. Sting and Rogue don't hesitate and contacts their exposed arm and contact the arms. Upon the touch. Sting and Rogue feel a surge of energy flowing through their bodies. Soon enough the mark appears on their arms. "Thanks to the mark, we should be able to enter Draco Orbits." Natsu tells them. Lector and Frosche look at the new marks on their friends' arms. "Wow. That's amazing!" Wendy and Carla come out from inside the building. "Did they get the marks?" She asks Natsu. Natsu nods. "Alright. Since all of us have the mark. We should get going." The group make it to the front door where Lucy and Yukino are waiting for them.

"Is everyone ready?" Yukino asks them politely. "Yeah." Sting said as they all leave the Sabretooth guild.


	13. The Dragon Guardian

**Chapter 13: The Dragon Guardian**

Wendy casts her troia spell for Sting and Rogue so they wouldn't endure motion sickness like Natsu and Gajeel. "Why is it that Wendy doesn't cast the spell on herself?" Lector asks Carla. The group board the train that will take them to the station closest to the place they need to go. "Wendy isn't like the other dragon slayer wizards who get the common motion sickness. She just wasn't diagnosed with when she was a child." Carla explains to maroon kitty. "Well she must be a lucky girl." Lector comments to Carla. Carla crosses her. "More or less. I mean think of the Grand Magic Games when she was up against Shelia. She was a disadvantage because Shelia is a Sky God Slayer and she is able to heal herself, when Wendy cannot." Frosche looks up to her. "I wish that we had someone like that in a group." He chimes. Lector nods. "Same here. But all we got are Sting and Rogue. And for that we should be grateful that we have them." He assures the green kitty in the pink frog suit.

The train ride took much longer than the group though. But they did make it to the station they needed to get off. Natsu pulls out the map that Mavis gave to him earlier. "What's that?" Sting asks him as he look over Natsu's shoulder. "According to Fairy Tail's first master, this blue spot here, is the a hotspot and it should help us get to Draco Orbits." Natsu explains to White Dragon slayer. "According to the map, we shouldn't be that far from there." Sting analyses the cordornates of the area. "Hey Happy, could you fly up ahead to see if that is anything we should be on the look out for?" Natsu asks his blue kitty. Happy pops out his wings and flies up to the. "Aye. It shouldn't take me long to scan the area." He tells Natsu before fling up ahead. Carla activates her own wings and follors Happy. "I'll make sure he doesn't get distraccted." She tells the group before flying off.

They group begin walking on foot. "So Natsu, what's up with the precautionaries?" Rogue asks him. Natsu thinks back. "Back when Happy and I were training last year, we came across an area closeby and there were bandits around and I was curious rather or not they're still here. That's why I wanted Happy to scout the area. Just to be on the safe side." Natsu explains to Rogue. Rogue ahs and walks a little slower to walk beside Sting. Sting sniffs the area. "This place is piculiar than where we were back in town." Sting tell Rogue. Rogue sniffs curiously to find out what it is. "Hey what are you sniffing?" Gajeel asks the two. "Something about this area doesn't seem right." Sting tells him. Gajeel sniffs along. "Yeah. No doubt about it. Something's odd about this place. Wendy looks up to them in a curious expression. "Hey Natsu, why are th guys sniffing around?" She asks the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu smiles down to her. "Let's just I'm familiar with this area. But not them. That's why they need to know every bit of space so that they wouldn't get confused." Natsu explains in a confident tone.

Happy and Carla fly down to the group. "So is there anything we should know?" Natsu asks his little buddy. Happy lands onto his shoulder. "Nothing out of the ordinary. But Carla and I spotted a beam of light in the valley." Happy gives his scoop. On cue the beam of light catches the attention of the group. They all run until they get to a cliff to get a view down in the valley. "What's with that light?" Lucy asks Natsu, hoping that he might have the answer. Natsu narrows his eyes. He little sniff more them widen. "No doubt about it. I can smell Igneel down there." Natsu tells her. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue smell the scent from the light. "I can smell Grandeney." Wendy smiles down there. Gajeel frowns, "Metalicana is there too." He claims to the group. "Weisslogia's there as well." Sting speaks in excitement. Lector looks up to him. "You serious?" He asks up to his blonde haired friend. Sting smiles. "Yeah." Rogue widens his eyes. He kneels down and picks up Frosche. "So is Skiadrum." He tells his little kitty friend. Frosche smiles and hugs. "This is exciting." Rogue returns the embrace.

"Alright let's go then." Natsu shouts as he runs over the cliff. Everyone is freaking out. "Natsu, are you crazy?" Gray shouts down to him. Natsu turns with a grin. "No need to worry." Happy flies down and carries him. "I'm good." Happy flies up ahead thus lowering him to the ground down below. Carla, Lector, Pantherlily, and Frosche activate their wings and carry the dragon slayers down below. As such that leaves Lucy and Gray. "Great. How are we going to get down there?" Lucy asks Gray. Gray smiles. "Don't worry. I got that covered." He calms her down. "Ice make Slide." He activates his ice devil magic and creates a makeshift slide that goes down to the valley. Gray and Lucy slide down the slide to catch up with the Dragon Slayers.

The exceeds set down their friends onto the ground. Gray and Lucy come up to them. They turn to face the beam of life up ahead. Everyone are in a trance that they have no words on how to describe the sight. They walk up up towards the place when the source of the beam is coming from. The place is full of stones of various dragons. All of the stones look identical to each other. The group look up closely to them individually. "Who goes there?" A deep voice gets their attention. Natsu turns around to the beam and see a familiar dragon that they met before. Zirconis, the Jade Dragon is its ghosly form. "It's Zirconis." Wendy tells Sting and Rogue.

The large jade dragon looks down to the intruders. "Who gives you the right to trespass these sacred grounds?" That's when Natsu thought about the mark on his arm. He steps forwards and shows the mark. Zirconis widens his gigantic eyes. "The Dragon Symbol." He said in simple words. "Who are you, young one?" Zirconis asks the pink haired boy. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm not the only with the Dragon Symbol." Natsu introduces himself. Zirconis hmms and turns his attention to the others in the group. "Step forth for those who have the Dragon Symbol." Zirconis demands the dragon slayers. Gajeel comes up and shows his Symbol. "I'm Gajeel Redfox. I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer." Zirconis nods. Wendy comes up shyly. "I'm Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer." She raises her arm to show her symbol. Zirconis turns his gaze to Sting and Rogue suspsiciously. "You two. You're both hybrids aren't you not?" He glares at them Sting nods and shows the symbol. "I'm Sting Eucliffe. I'm the White Dragon Slayer." Zirconis narrows his eyes and turns to Rogue. Frosche timidly hids behind Rogue's leg. "I'm Rogue Cheney. I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Rogue gives his name.

Zirconis nods. "I see. Well I'm the guardian of the pathway to Draco Orbits." He gives his position. "So why is it that you youngsters come here?" He questions them. Natsu takes a deep breathe. "We came to here to visit the dragons that once trained us long ago." Gives his answer to the Jade Dragon.


	14. What Needs to Open

**Chapter 14: What Needs to Open**

The jade dragon Zircronis widens his eyes. "You youngsters were once trained by dragons?" He asks them. Natsu nods. "Yes. We were. We just couldn't get over for what they've done for us when Tartaros' Face was about to zap away our magic. So we need to make they know how truly we're grateful." Natsu explains his answer to the jade dragon. Zircronis raised his claw to his chin. "Well. That's something to think about giving you dragon slayers permission to pass through. But it's not that easy." Zircronis tells them disappointedly. Wendy steps up to him. "Why not?" She asks him. Zircronis lowers his body close to the ground. "I'm not saying that's impossible to get through. What I'm trying to tell you is that I simply cannot open the passageway to Draco Orbits. What the passagaeway needs is the magic of the dragons in order to open it. And since you youngsters are full of your foster parents' magic power, it shouldn't be that hard to open the passageway." He tells them, making them smile in releif. "However, there's only one thing that you must know?" He warns them quickly.

Gajeel comes up. "What is it?" He tilts his head. Zircronis turns around, "Come with me." He said as he walks towards the ruins that are up ahead. The group all looked at one another, and then turns to follow the ghostly jade dragon. Zircronis comes up to a pedistal that is in the middle of the ruins. The group look around with more fascination in their eyes. There are more statues like the ones before. They see the pedistal where Zircronis is standing by. "What's that?" Sting asks this time. Zircronis chuckles. "This here is the passageway to Draco Orbits. Like I said before, only dragon magic are able to open it. However, that's not the only thing that is needed to make it happen." He explains the purpose.

Zircronis looks out west, "You see the sun setting…" He starts off. The group follow his gaze to see the sun hitting the horizon. As such it's giving up such a hue of orange and red in the sky, thus allowing the stars to appear in the darkened sky. "There is a time when the sun will be blocked off by the moon, thus making it nighttime for a short period of time." He tells them. Lucy knows immediately what he's talking. "Oh you mean the solar eclipse. What magnifisence does it have here?" She asks him. Zircronis looks down to the blonde haired girl. "Oh, well. You see, there are times when the sun will be blcoked off by the moon. And if that were to happened, then the moon will be blocked off by the earth." He tells her. "A Lunar eclipse." She tells him. "Yes. Once both events happen, along with the dragon magic, it'll be powerful enough to open up the passageway." Zircronis tells them.

Sting and Rogue knew something unusual happened two weeks ago. "If I'm not mistaken, but there was a lunar eclipse two weeks ago." Rogue tells Zircronis hopefully. Zircronis nods his head. "Yes, so that means that one thing has passed. So the next is the solar eclipse. Once that's pass, the pedistal you see here, will be halfway fueled up from those two events." He tells them. "But why eclipses? Shouldn't it just open up anyway?" Gray asks the dragon. Zircronis chuckles. "Sorry. But the pedistal needs the rings from the sun and moon in order to happen. During the solar elcipse, the pedistal needs the power of the suns's ring, the cronus in order to glow. And during the lunar, it needs the red glow that is the refraction from the sun to continue on." He tells them. "Luckily the solar eclipse is tomorrow, so we need to call it a day. It'll give you guys some rest so that you guys can be a full strength." He suggestes as he disappears in green lights.

After the disappearance of the jade dragon, Natsu walks out of the ruins and towards the cliff with Happy flying close to him. The rest of the group decide to set up camp close to the ruins. Lucy turns to see Natsu hasn't move for awhile. She stands up and goes up to him. Natsu sits down on the rocks, while Happy sits by him. "Hey." Lucy leans forward. Natsu looks up to her to see her eyes full of concern. "Oh hey." He turns back towards the west. Lucy decides to sits by him. "I bet you were upset about today." She tells him softly. Natsu nods, "Yeah. Pretty much." He answers her with his eyes closes. "But there's the bright side." Happy tells him. Natsu looks down to him. "How so?" He asks his blue cat friend. "So far for what we know. There was a lunar eclipse. All that's left is the solar eclipse." He cheers him. All Natsu does is nod back. "Yeah, but that's not why I'm upset." He tells them. "They why is it that you're upset?" Lucy asks him curiously. She knows better that she shouldn't stick her nose into someone else's business. But not this time. All she wants to do is help him any way she can.

Natsu shows a small smile. "It's just for what this Draco Orbits will look like when we get there." He confesses to them. Hearing that made Lucy and Happy look at each other, realizing what Natsu meant. "Do you think that it'll be like Edolas?" Happy asks him. Natsu shakes his head. "I hope not. Remember when we got there. We couldn't use our magic for awhile until Gray and Erza gave us those x-balls so our magic wouldn't go away." He reminds the blue cat. Happy nods. "Yeah, but Carla and I were about to get our magic because we wanted to save you guys from the king's grasps." He tells Natsu with determination in his voice. "Well, let's just hope that Draco Orbits will be nothing like Edolas. I don't want to go through that crap again." Natsu said with a bit of anger in his voice. Lucy knows it's best that she leaves. "I'm calling it a day. I'll see you guys in the morning." She waves them good-bye and heads back to the group. Natsu on the other hand decides to stay in his spot for a few more minutes. Happy snuggles up to his leg falling asleep. Natsu looks down with a soft smile. 'Sleep tight, little buddy.' He craddles him in his arms and heads back to get some sleep as well.


	15. Into Draco Orbits

**Chapter 15: Into Draco Orbits**

The following morning, Natsu opens his eyes due to the sun shining its brightness into his eyes. He sits up to see Happy sleeping on his side, with a slop of drool coming out of his mouth. Natsu couldn't help but smile at the scene. Knowing him, Happy is probably dreaming about fish. Natsu stretches his body to get fully awake. He see the others still sleeping. He gently gets up, hoping not to wake up the others and goes to a closeby steam to wash up. The warmth of the sun feels nice upon his body. Being a Fire dragon slayer wizard, the sun is the most powerful source for his fire magic. He cups the clear water and splash on his face. He gets back to his spot where Happy is sleeping. He spots his scarf and puts it around his neck, as well as the scar on the right side of the neck.

Knowing that it's best not to wake up the group, Natsu goes to the ruins that he and rest went to last night. He walks around to see the full sight of the place. So far, he remembers the pedistal in the middle of the opening. He walks outside of the ruins to see if there's anything they missed. Something Zirconis forgot to tell them. Judging by the sightings of the area, nothing seems wrong. As such he decides to head back to the group. When he gets back, he's surprised to see the group is still sleeping. Turns out that Natsu is too excited about today that he couldn't sleep anymore. The only thing is that rather or not the other dragon slayers are as excited as he is. There's only one way to find out. He grins as he ignites a fire around his hand. Hus walks up to Gajeel to find out what kind of reaction he'll give. Before he makes contact, Gajeel suscounscious surround his arm with an iron club and pushes Natsu at a couple of yards. Natsu lands onto Happy. "Ow! Natsu, what on Earthland is going on?" Happy asks as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Natsu rubs the soreness on his head.

"Sorry. I was just trying to wake up the others." Natsu said to his blue furry friend. Happy narrows his eyes, "By burning their bodies?" Natsu laughs nervously. "I guess that's not gonna happen." He states as he gathers a few fire woods to start a fire. Happy went to the creek to catch some fish for the group so they can have some breakfast. Happy catches a few fish and brings them back to the campsite. He sees Natsu starting the fire with his fire dragon slayer magic. Happy gives the fish to Natsu so that he can stick them in sticks and have them over the fire.

The aroma of fish begins to wake up the exceeds. Carla comes up to Happy. "morning, Carla. I've made this fish for you." Happy greets as he gives the white exceed the recent fish. Carla nods and begins eating it. Happy frowns a little. Carla didn't greet back to him. Talk about rude. Pantherlily comes up. "Morning, Happy." Pantherlily greets the blue cat. Happy greets back and gives the black exceed a fish on a stick. "Why hasn't everyone waken up yet?" Natsu asks Pantherlily. Pantherlily shrug his shoulders, showing that he doesn't know himself. Carla goes deep in thought…

 _The dragons are fighting something. The Dragon Slayers are wounded…_

Carla takes a few deep breathes. She had a glimpse of the future for what might happen later on. "You okay?" Wendy wakes up as she sees her friend in that phase. Carla nods. "It's nothing to worry about." Carla assures her. Wendy wants to find out exactly what Carla was seeing. But she knows that if she got that kind of information, it wouldn't turn out well. Gajeel, Rogue and Sting wake soon afterwards. "So do you know when the Solar Eclipse begins?" Sting asks Natsu as he and Lector take a seat on a rock. Natsu looks up to the sky. "I'd have to say pretty soon. So we should eat up and head back to the Pedistal." He tells the others casually. Lucy and Gray are curious rather or not they'd be able to enter Draco Orbits. There's no telling.

A few minutes later, the group finish their breakfast and go to the Pedistal. Once arrived, Zirconis appears in front of them. "I see you youngsters are back. Are you ready?" He asks them. The group similtaniously nods for their answer. Zirconis walks up to the pedistal. "Once the moon allows the corona to shine down upon this pedistal, activate your magic, along with your name, and the dragon who raised you." He instructs the five dragon slayers.

"Um excuse me." Lucy calls out to the jade dragon. "Yes what is it missy?" He lowers himself to her level. "What about Gray and I? Will we be able to go there or are we to stay here?" She asks him nervously. Zirconis narrows his eyes. "This is hard to say. By now that only dragon slayers are allowed to go to Draco Orbits. However, there are a few exceptions." He tells her. "Like what?" Gray asks boldly. "There is a chance that one way to enter is having a cenificant amount of magic energy. One of them is Celestial Magic." Zirconis tells the duo. Lucy smiles brightly. "I'm a Celestial Wizard. Does that mean I can go?" She claps her hands in a begging pose. Zirconis smiles. "I think so. And for you. You have the magic of Ice Devil Magic. That is a rare capability for someone like you. Due to the priciples of a particular being a devil slayer, you should have access to Draco Orbits. But I must warn you this one thing." Zircornis frowns to Gray. "What is it?" Gray asks him calmly.

"The both of you are not to use any of your magic whatsoever there. If any of the dragon catch you doing so, you'll be killed." He warns the two. Gray and Lucy looked at each other.


	16. The World of Dragons

**Chapter 16: The World of Dragons**

The shadow of the moon begins to cast ever so slowly over the land. "It has begun." Zirconis tells the group as he looks ups to the sun as it begins to blocked by the moon. "You youngsters concentrate your magic. Give it your name, and the dragon who raised you." He gives the directions to the five dragon slayer. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue place their right hand of the pedistal, with their exceed partners on their shoulders, each very curious about the outcome. Natsu closes hihs eyes. "I am Natsu Dragneel. The Dragon who trained me is the Fire Dragon Igneel." Natsu's hand activate a reddish orange color for the magic circle of his power. Gajeel copies Natsu's posture. "My name is Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. I've been raised by the Iron Dragon Metalicana." His hand brings out a silvery green color magic circle around his hand. Wendy closes her eyes before taking a deep breath. "I am Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon. I inherited my Sky Dragon Magic from Grandeeney." Her magic creates a whitish blue magic city from the palm of her hand. Sting opens his eyes. "I am Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer. I was once trained by the White Dragon, Weisslogia." He concentrates his magic to create a magic circle of pure white. All that's left is Rogue. "I'm Sting Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer. I got my Shadow Dragon Slayer magic from the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum." Rogue opens his hand to create a purplish black magic circle of Shadow Dragon magic. The moon's shadow completely covers the ruins. The magic circles of each dragon slayer combine their powers to turn into a more of a golden color. With such brightnest, the corona of the sun appearance shines down onto the group. Within seconds the light disappears, along the groups, along with Lucy and Gray. Zirconis smiles, "Good luck youngsters." He prays as he disappears as well.

The bright light surronds the group as it brings them to an unknown place. Lucy clungs onto Natsu, fearing that she might fall out. Gray stays calm as he doesn't want to get too touchy to the other wizards. A few seconds later the bright light has taken them and lands softly on to the groud of the new world. The light completely dies down so that they could see. What lies in front of them is nothing that none of them has ever seen before. They look around to see that the new world looks like Earthland, but in a different scenerio. There are mountains, rivers, forests, and everything in between. "Whoa. I never would have expected to come to a place like this." Natsu coments first. Lucy lets go of Natsu, knowing it's safe. "Yeah, but I was hoping that it'd be more intense because of the dragons." She tells him in an uneasy voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, a huge shadow flies over them. Its power creates a gust of wind that blows the group, but they keep their stands so that they wouldn't get blown away. Rogue looks up to see the dragon that flew over them. "Do you think is Skiadrum?" Sting asks his partner. Frosche shakes in fear. Never in his life has he ever seen such a creature of majestic, and power. Rogue rubs his little friend's head. "Don't worry, Frosche. I'm here." He comforts him in a gentle voice. Frosche nods back, calming down. "And no that wasn't Skiadrum." Rogue answers Sting's earlier dragon. Lector came up with an idea. "What about you Sting? Can you smell Weisslogia anywhere?" He asks Sting curiously.

Sting sniffs a couple of times. He memorized his dragon's scent so it shouldn't be that hard to find him. He frowns in a disappointment. "No." He tells Lector. Wendy touches the ground of soft grass. "Strange, I can feel a lot of dragon slayer magic all over us. Maybe that's why it's hard to pinpoint them." She explains to Sting. Following the advice from Wendy, Natsu places his hand onto the grass as well. "Yeah, just touching the grass is only the tip of the iceberg of it. Well, we might as walk around until we find one." He tells them as he runs off. "Hey, get back here, Natu. We don't know what's out there." Gray shouts as he chanses the fire breather.

Pantherlily crosses his arms, "Salamander is too dense to think straight." He tells Gajeel. Gajeel chuckles. "No doubt about, but you have to admire his spirit though." He speaks back as the group begin to walk in the direction that Natsu took before them. Wendy hold Carla in her arms. "You seem nervous, child. What's wrong?" She asks her sky dragon slayer friend. Wendy looks up ahead. "It's just that, there's no telling what's on the other side of the path. That one dragon just passed by, not even noticing any of us." Wendy tells Carla in concern. Gajeel comes up to her. "There's nothing to worry about. We all feel that way. We all come to this new world that we don't even have a clue about so we need to be on guard for what might happen." He cheers her. Wendy nods with a smile. Sting and Rogue feel the same way. There's no telling about what this world is capable of.

After a few minutes later, Natsu comes up to a cliff. He widens his onyx eyes unlike before. "Um guys. Come take a look at this." He tells his group as they come closer to overlook the cliff. Like Natsu they all widen their eyes as well. Just what is it that made them widen their eyes? Beyond the cliff's edge is a village of dragons. But not just any dragons, it's the same dragons that raised the five dragon slayers. "We found them." Natsu sniffles his nose. At long last he found his foster father.

A/N. Hey my fellow readers. Sorry it's been awhile since I wrote my last chapter. I was down with the stomach bug that I couldn't write at the time being. But now I'm back and I assure you that I update at a faster rate.

InuyashasGrl26


	17. Something's not Right

**Chapter 17: Something's not Right**

Before Natsu runs down to be with Igneel, Gajeel grabs his scarf. "What do you think you're doing, Salamander?" He asks bitterly in Natsu's eyes. Natsu grabs Gajeel's hand to release his scarf. "What does it look like? I'm going down there. As a matter of fact, the rest of you guys should be as excited as I am." Natsu turns from Gajeel to the others. However, the others' expression says otherwise. "What's wrong?" Natsu asks them. The group look each other, hoping that one of them would have the best answer to Natsu's recent question. Wendy walks up in front. "Natsu, the dragons down there. There _is_ something wrong down there." She tells him Natsu raised his one brow. "Like what?" He asks her.

Lucy steps up this time. "Natsu, the first thing to think about is the dragon's senses. Judging by how close we are, they would've been to tell that we're here by our scent of smells." Lucy explains to him. Natsu realizes that she has a point. Being a dragon slayer's sense of smell isn't any different from the dragon's senses of smell. Taking in the information, he looks down the cliff to see that dragon are not even noticing them. How odd. "Then why is it that they can't smell us. Despite how close we are to them." Happy asks Carla this time. Carla narrows her brown eyes. "I'm not really sure. Tell me, Wendy. Can you smell them?" She asks the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy sniffs the area. "Carla, I can't smell any scent from the dragons." She tells Carla in shock. Everyone else try smelling the area too, but they could pick up a trace of the dragons either. "This isn't right. Us dragon slayers have the capability of the scent of smell. Then why is it that we can't smell them?" Sting asks this time. Rogue looks down to see what the dragons are doing.

For now, the dragons are just minding their own business, not even noticing the newcomers up on the cliff. Natsu sighs and sits down disappointedly. "Hey, don't worry Natsu." Lucy sits down by him taking hold of his shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this." She assures him. All Natsu does is nod back, deep in thought. Lucy looks up at the rest of the group, hoping that they could get through to him. But by the looks on their faces doesn't show such a thing. "We might as well wait till something happens." Gray suggests as he sits onto a rock closeby. Everyone begin to make camp, Natsu uses his fire magic to light the campfire. While everyone is getting ready to go to sleep, Natsu is the only one who just couldn't. He looks back to see everyone sleep, seeing some of them snoring away. Natsu shakes his head, and runs down the cliff, determine to find why the dragons are not able to smell them.

Natsu makes it to the bottom of the cliff. And that's where the problem is. Once he landed onto the grass, there's not a single scent of anything around him. Shockingly enough, he can't smell his comrades up on the cliff. "Well, that's why the dragons can smell us." He states as he looks up ahead to see the dragons. He walks casually, just casual. The brown dragon sniff the unfamiliar scent. "I smell a mortal." A deep voice tells the other one. Natsu smiles, glad that they can smell him, for now. The grey dragon sniffs the area. "No doubt about it. It's indeed a mortal. However, there's something odd about it." It tells the first dragon.

The two dragons spot Natsu. "You're the mortal." They marched towards Natsu. Natsu doesn't seem fazed by their intimidation. "I'm looking for a dragon named Igneel." Natsu tells them fiercely. The brown dragon widens its eyes. "Igneel? You know Igneel?" it asks Natsu. Natsu nods. "Yeah, Igneel is the fire dragon that once raised me, and taught me his fire dragon slayer magic." Natsu explains as he ignites a fireball in his fist. The dragons look at each other. "Well, it's not that hard for either of us to tell you where Igneel is." The grey dragon spoke as it lowers its head to Natsu's level. "I'm not the only one who's looking for dragons." Natsu said to it eagerly. The brown dragon looks down to him. "You're not the only one here? Then where are they?" It asks curiously. Natsu points up the cliff he came down from.

The dragons widen their eyes in surprised. "Up there?" He points up there. Natsu nods back. "Yeah. Me, and the others weren't able to smell you guys. Why?" Natsu looks back at the dragons. The grey dragon frowns, "That place is forbidden. It's has an ability to nutrulize smells within a fifty-mile radius." It answers Natsu's question. Natsu widens his eyes. "Aw man. My friends and I didn't even know about it. We just arived here. We don't even have the slightest clue about Draco Orbits." Natsu tells them in surprise. The dragon gestures Natsu onto its back. "Then we should get them away from that cliff." The grey dragon tells Natsu as it widens its wings to take flight, with the brown dragon flying by it. "So, what are your names?" Natsu as the dragon he's riding. The grey dragon looks behind him "I'm Laprision. The Stone dragon." Laprision gives its name. "And I'm Lignum, the Wood Dragon." Lignum gives its name. "I'm Natsu." Natsu gives his name to the two.

Lucy wakes up to find Natus missing. "Damn it, Natsu." She grows as she gets up to look around to find a certain pink spiky haired boy. "Ugh for all the times to look for that jerk, it had to be now." She walks up to the cliff's edge and widens her eyes. "Um guys." She calls out to the others. The group wake up and look in Lucy's direction over the cliff's edge. "Oh, my god." Sting widens his eyes, can't believe what he is seeing. Lector hopes onto his shoulder. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." He begs as he holds Sting's ear. Rogue shows the same expression, protectively hold Frosche in his arms. Wendy and Gajeel look a bit calmer than Sting and Rogue. "Natsu! Down here." Happy waves his tiny hands to get Natsu's attention.

Natsu waves back down. "Is that them?" Laprision asks Natsu. Natsu nods. "Yeah they're my friends." He gives Laprision his answers eagerly. "We should get them down to the ground before something bad might happen." Lignum tells the Stone Dragon. As such they both land in the big clearing by the cliff. "Guys. Get on." Natsu shouts at them. Lector, Frosche, Carla, and Pantherlily activate their wings and lift their friends off the groud. Lucy and Gray get onto Lignum's back. They all fly back to Laprision and Lignum's place far away from the cliff.


	18. A Different Feeling

**Chapter 18: A Different Feeling**

Lignum and Laprision take their riders to a safer place, away from that cliff that the humans had no idea about. "We're almost there." Laprision tells the group as they land in the meadows. The two dragons let the riders hop off and sits down. "So tell us. Why did you guys come here?" Lignum's voice gets their attention. "We're looking for the dragons that raised us." Wendy tells him. "So Natsu isn't the only one?" Laprision asks her. Wendy steps forwards along with Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. "We were saved by them from the Faces." Gajeel tells the dragon. Laprision and Lignum don't seem surprised about Gajeel's answer. "We were aware about Acnalogia's rein. But we didn't expect that Igneel would be killed by that bastard. I assume Igneel told you why they disappeared on July 7, 777." Lignum said to them. Natsu looks down in desspair. Lucy spots his expression and takes hold of his shoulder. "So, do you have any idea where our dragons are?" Sting asks the two dragons, trying to get to the reason.

Lignum and Laprision smiles. "Don't worry. We know where they are. However…" Laprision frowns. "Igneel is recovering from his battle. I bet he'd be happy to see you." Natsu nods with a small smile. "What about the others are they okay?" Wendy asks them. "Rest assured they're all alright. We just need to rest up because the tomorrow is when we feel at our strongest point." Laprision tells him. Wendy smiles. "That's great for us to know." Carla smiles along with Wendy. Turns out hearing this made everyone in the group smile in relief. The dragons takes them to a cottage closeby. "You guys can sleep in here." Lignum said as he opens the door with his one claw.

Inside the cottage is empty. Well there's enough space for them to move around. "We might as well get ourselves comfortable." Happy said as he takes a space by the window. Natsu follows suit and sits by him. Wendy and Carla follow Happy's advice to take a comfy spot for themselves. Everyone else found their own space to sleep. Soon enough the sky darkens with stars appearing brightly. Lucy sits by Natsu to look up the sky. The sky looks identical to the sky in Earthland. "See any familiar consellations?" Happy asks Lucy as he gets onto her shoulder. Lucy looks carefully to see any of them. "Looks like they're all there. It's nice to see them in the Celestial World." She smiles fondly, knowing that her celestial spirits are alright. She lies back down to get some sleep.

Natsu gestures Happy to come to him. Happy doesn't wastes another second and hops onto his lap. "I bet you're relieved to hear about Igneel." Happy looks up to him. Natsu sighs. "I'm not really sure if I should be relief that he's okay. Or upset about leaving me so soon after he came out of me." He lies back down with his hands behind his head. "I just hope he doesn't freak out about seeing you." Happy ssnuggles around his neck. Natsu sighs with a smile as he takes his scarf and wraps it around Happy. He looks up the stars in the sky. 'I hope so too, Happy. I hope so too.'

The sun rises over the horizon in a reddish orange color hue. Natsu feels all of sudden of power surging through his body when the sunlight hit his skin. Happy rubs his tired eyes. "Natsu what is it?" He asks him. Natsu makes his way to the door. "Go back to sleep." He simply tells him as he closes the door behind quietly not to wake up the others. Natsu looks around to see both Laprision and Lignum sleeping as well. Knowing it's best not to wake them up, he walks around the meadow to memorize the scenery. But that's not going to happen. "Natsu, you're up at this hour." Laprision spoke quietly. Natsu turns around. "Oh hi. I'm more like a morning person." He greets the dragon. "I just somehow got this urge to wake and expect the day." Natsu explains why he woke so early in the morning. Laprision stretches his body. "Well it's no surprising that fire dragons feel more powerful because the sun is the primary source of fire." Laprision explains about the Fire based dragons' nature. Natsu takes a deep breathe, feeling the warmth of the sun. "I somehow feel more powerful here than in Earthland." Natsu tells the comparisions. "Earthland may have magic energy in the air but this world feel it's full of a lot more."

Lucy wakes up to find Happy sleeping in Natsu's scarf. Knowing Natsu, he never took off his scarf. But then she noticed why he wears it constantly. She found out that there was a scar on the right side of his neck. She gets up and leaves the cottage. She finds Lignum sleeping still. But no sign of Laprision. "Morning." Lignum opens his eyes slowly. "Oh, good morning. You have such stunning sunrises here." She compliments the sights. Lignum smiles back. "Yes, it is. Is everyone else still asleep?" Lignum asks the blonde hair. Lucy nods, "Yeah. I'm not sure how much longer they sleep. The only one I found missing is Natsu. But I know why he's an early bird." She stretches her body. Laprision lowers down. "Hop on." He tells her. Lucy gets onto his back. Laprision steathly walks away from the cottage so they wouldn't wake the others.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks the dragon. Laprision widens his enlarged wing and take off into the air. All Lucy can do is look in mixed emotions of excitement, and amazement. "I'll take you to meet Lignum and Natsu." Lignum said as they soar towards Laprision and Natsu. Lignum fly over the meadows, picking up Laprision's scent. "So how long have you and Laprision known each other?" Lucy asks curiously. Before Lignum answers the question, Laprision soars into the air above them with Natsu on his back. "How about a race?" Natsu shouts to Lucy. Lignum didn't see that coming. Laprision smiles. "Why not? We need to do a few flying." He agrees with Natu's idea. "Sure." Lignum smiles back. "Lucy. Do you wanna ride or be a stick in the mud?" Natsu said cockily to Lucy.

Lucy twitched her eye. "Oh, it's on." She smirks back to him. Natsu laughs. "Alright, let's fly." He shouts. Soon enough the two dragons soar in the air in remarkable speed.


	19. Anxiety

**Chapter 19: Anxiety**

After the stone and wood dragon flew off, the humans back in the cottage woke up from the flapping fo the wings of the dragons. Wendy pushes herself up to look out the window. "What is it, Wendy?" Carla asks as she rubs her tired eyes. Wendy shakes her head. "It's nothing to worry about." Wendy shrugs off the white female exceed. She looks around to see anyone in the cottage asleep. Well all but Natsu and Lucy. Wendy notice Happy is wrapped in Natsu's scarf. Wendy gets up and walks up to the blue exceed. She shakes him a little. "Happy. Happy, wake up." She spoke quietly, not to wake up the others. Happy moans as he opens his eyes to see Wendy down to him. "What is it, Wendy?" Happy yawns. "I was wondering if you've seen Natsu?" Wendy asks him the important question. Happy blinks a few times. He looks down to see himself wrapped in Natsu's scarf. "I don't know. It's not common for Natsu to leave his scarf behind." Happy states as he wiggles out of it. "So Natsu never leaves it behind?" Carla asks this time as she hops onto the spot where the blue exceed was sleeping. Happy shakes his head, "Not at all. Igneel gave that scarf to him when he was a child. And as such it covers up the scar on his neck." Happy explains the history of the origin of the scarf. Wendy and Carla looked at each in disbelief. "A scar on his neck? How did that happened?" Wendy asks curiously. Happy shakes his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you because it's one thing Natsu never wants to talk about." He declines to give Wendy the answer. Even if Natsu isn't with them, it'd be nerve wrecking on him.

Natsu and Lucy couldn't believe how fast the Stone Dragon and Wood Dragon were at flying. "So why was it you guys came here?" Lucy asks the two dragons. Laprison and Lignum look at each other. "Let's just say it's to get away from confliction from Earthland." Lignum tells them. "Well I can see why you didn't wanted to deal with the wizards." Natsu comments to them. "It's not the wizards we were getting away from." Laprision disagrees sternly. They return back to the cottage a few minutes later. "What do you mean?" Lucy asks her question this time. The rest of the group woke up as a sudden a gust of wind blew around the outside of the cottage, making it shake and vibrate upon the impact. "We might as well head to see what the heck that was." Gray suggests as they get out of the cottage to see the Stone and Wood Dragons landing in front of the place.

Before either dragon answers the question, the rest of the group come out. "Where did you guys go?" Happy asks as he hoovers to Natsu with his scarf in his tiny paws. Natsu gladly takes his scarf and wraps it around his neck. "We just went for a flight." Natsu answers casually to his little blue exceed. Laprison snorts at them to get their attention. "You wanted to why it wasn't the wizards that were getting away from." He tells them. Natsu nods. "It was to get away from Acnologia." Lignum tells them. Hearing that made the group widen their eyes. "I see you guys weren't expecting that. It was Igneel's suggestion that we came here so that Acnologia wouldn't be able to enter this world."

Hearing Igneel's name made Natsu tighten his fists. "Acnologia attacked us on Tenrou Island, and it was thanks to Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion to activate Fairy Sphere to protect us. However, the spell's side effect was having us suspended for 7 years." Lucy explains their first encounter with the black dragon. Lignum and Laprision widen their eyes this time. "Whoa, I didn't know that you guys had to deal with Acnologia's wrath. Anyway, I think it's time for you guys to reunite with the dragons that once raised you." Laprision lowers himself to the ground to let some of the wizards onto his back. Lignum follows Laprision's position. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray hop onto Laprision's back with Happy and Carla on Natsu's and Wendy's shoulders.

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue get onto Lignum's back with Pantherlily, Lector, and Frosch on their friends' shoulders. Soon enough the Stone and Wood Dragons widen their massive wings. With one flap of their wings, the dragons take flight. "Whoa. This is intense." Gajeel comments the experience of riding on a dragon. "Rest assured, Gajeel. Us dragons will make sure you dragon slayer don't get that motion sickness." Lignum smiles up to them. The ride to the unknown destination is breathtaking. All around them were hills, and mountains and spatacular waterfalls. "This is amazing." Natsu comments the scenery. Laprision chuckles. "This is only just the beginning. We're taking you to the volcano where Igneel is." Natsu smiles fondly.

It's been awhile for the dragons to fly towards to a more mountainous region. Natsu looks up ahead to see white smoke coming from one of the mountaintop. "It's getting warm here." Lucy waves her hand in front of her face. Natsu nods, being close to the mountain is making him sweat. "Don't worry, there's hot springs in the area. You guys can take a break there." Laprision tells his riders. Everyone smile. It'll be nice to soak in a hot spring. But first they need to go see their foster dragon parents. The mountains open up a valley to reveal a few dragons down below. In the middle is a deep red dragon. "That's him. That's Igneel." Natsu calls out to Lignum. Lignum nods and fly down to the ground. Igneel's scent of close death is bringing Natsu to a state of distraught. There's no telling for what Igneel might say or do when he see his foster son. Will he be happy to see him again? Will he be proud for all the time that Natsu trained the last time him? There's a possible amount of possitive questions on Natsu's mind.

But then there's the negative. There'd be 'What are you doing? You should've followed me.' That alone just made Natsu take a deep breath, hoping that the positive will be in Igneel's head when they see each other once again. It's not just him that should be like. Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue are all in the same state as Natsu's. They don't have the slightest clue on what their foster dragon parents' reactions will be when they meet eye to eye. All that matters is that there's a lot more to find out and to know the real truth.


	20. Arrival & Departure

**Chapter 20: Arrival & Departure**

Igneel moans weakly as something familiar comes closer towards him. "What is it, Igneel?" A female asks him as she continues to heal the best she can. "Grandeeney. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I can smell our foster children coming." Igneel opens his eyes towards. Grandeeney widens her own eyes. "That's impossible." She claims to him calmly. Igneel smiles, "No. But their scents speak otherwise. Go ahead take a whiff." Igneel suggests. A grayish dragon stands up. "I'll go up to see where they're coming." It opens his own wings to take flight. "You do that, Metalicana." Grandeeney said as she continues on healing Igneel.

Laprision and Lignum keep on flying. "We're almost there." Natsu smiles as the view where their foster dragons are getting closer. Gajeel smells something familiar from. "Wait a minute." He tells the two dragons to come to a standstill in the air. "What's the matter?" Wendy asks him. "You guys might think I'm crazy, but I can smell Metalicana comes towards us." Gajeel answers gruffly. From the tone of his voice, it tells that Gajeel isn't really too thrilled to see his foster dragon parent. Soon enough, a huge gray dragon flies out of the valley where the other dragons are gather. No time to think of something, the gray dragon flies extremely fast towards the group. "Lignum, Laprision. What are you doing here?" The gray dragon questions them cautionly, doesn't bother to pay his attention the riders.

Lignum speaks first, "Metalicana, you should know by now, that we have a few people here who want to visit their foster parents." He gives his answer as he turns his bottom to show the riders on his back. Metalicana narrows his eyes. No doubt about it, it was indeed Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer, the boy he raised to use his Iron Dragon Slayer magic before he and the other dragons disappears on July 7, 777. "Gajeel, what do you think you're doing?" Metalicana flies closer to Lignum.

Everyone else are too curious to witness the connection between Gajeel and Metalicana begin to unfold. "Is that anyway to greet your foster son? I thought that you'd change your attitude the last time we saw each other before you took off again." Gajeel speaks off with a snger look. The look of abandonment. Metalicana motions his head. "Then hop on. I bet you want to know more about what happened." Gajeel and Pantherlily look at each other. "Might as well. We'll see you guys later." Gajeel gives his farewell as he leaps off Lignum's back and other his foster dragon's back and fly away.

Metalicana disppears to the far distance Wendy sighs, "I never expected that Gajeel's dragon had an attitude." She comments their connection. Carla shakes her head. "For now, it's not our business. We have to get to the other dragons. I bet they're aware about our presence by our scents." She states to the group. "Well then, let's get a move on." Lignum tells them as they resume their flying towards the group.

Igneel turns his head. "Don't move. You're going to worsen your wounds." Grandeeney scowls him softly, not to anger the king of fire dragons. Igneel huffs and gets his head back into its original position. Another dragon comes up to him. His entire body is enlit of fire. "There's no need to talk to Grandeeney. After all, she's the only dragon who can heal." Igneel growls at him. "You should talk, Atlas Flame. You weren't with us to take down Face." Atlas Flame chuckles. "Well, I was somehow about to come to the future thanks to the Eclipse. I was fortunately to come across Natsu. He freed me from Rogue's Dragon Tamer Magic. If it weren't for him, I would've been about to continue on rampaging Crocus." Igneel hmms. The Fire body does have a point.

The Wood Dragon and Stone Dragon land onto the ground close by the dragons. The White Dragon and Shadown Dragons stand up. "Lignum, Laprision. What brings you guys here." The Shadown Dragon Skiadrum said to them. He tilts his head to see a familiar. "Rogue?" He spoke in surprise. On cue, Rogue hops off Lignum's back with Frosche in his arms. Frosche cowardly hides in Rogue's arms. Obvisiouly, just looking up at the dragon is scaring hims. Rogue smiles down to his little exceed. "Rest assured, Frosche. Skiadrum is a friendly dragon. There's nothing to be scared of." Rogue comforts him. Skiadrum on the other hand is proud to see his own foster son is like a father to the small exceed. He walks up to Rogue. "Come on." Skiadrum encougaes him. Rogue nods with a smile and hopes onto his foster father's back. Skiadrum turns around. "We won't be long." He said before taking off.

The White Dragon Weisslogia comes up to the group. "Where's Sting? I need to see him." He asks Lignum. Lignum smiles as he lowers hiself to the ground to let the riders off. "I'm right here." Sting gets off with Lector on his shoulder. Weisslogia smiles as Sting comes up to him. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Sting looks up to the White Dragon. Weisslogia nods back. "Yes. Climb on." He lowers himself to let Sting and Lector on his back. Not to waste another second they leave the group, somewhere they can be together.

All that's left are Natsu and Wendy. Laprision lowers himself as he let his own riders off. Natsu hastly runs off with Happy flying beside him. "Igneel!" Natsu calls out to his foster father. Igneel opens his eyes, then widens them. Coming up to him is the pink haired boy he raised. "Natsu." Igneel couldn't help but smile. See how his foster son has grown up and gotten stronger the last time he seen him. Natsu comes to a stop, panting. Happy lands onto his shoulder. "So that's Igneel?" He asks in such amazement in his voice. Natsu pets his head. "Yeah. Happy may I introduce you to my foster dragon father, Igneel. Igneel, this is Happy. He's been with me every since you left me." Natsu smiles as he kneels down to touch the dragon's body. Within contact, Natsu couldn't hold his tears anymore. He hugs his tiny body to the Igneel's horn on top of his nose. Igneel nods back with his own smile. "I'm glad to see you again." He purrs as he, Natsu and Happy sleep together.

My dear readers, I hope you're enjoying this story. Judging by the reviews, it gives me the impression to continue until the end. And that I will promise. Keep up the reviews, likes, and such

InuyashaGrl26


	21. Fiery Reunion

**Chapter 21: Fiery Reunion**

Lucy couldn't hold her tears anymore since she saw Natsu reunited with his dragon. Of course, the last time they were together was not a pleasant one at the least. It was Igneel and the other dragon escaped their foster children's body, for the sole purpose to prevent Face from wiping out the magic. Natsu's body was buring up unlike anything he felt before. It was Igneel's soul who came out of his body to fight Acnologia. Seeing Igneel in such a long time was completely unexpected for Natsu. Before Igneel passed away when he was killed by Acnologia, he explained his and the other dragons' disappearances. The first one was that they don't want to turn into Dragons like Acnologia. The second reason was because the dragons wanted to wait until the time was right to defeat the Black Dragon. Unfortunately, Acnologia was proven too powerful for Igneel who is the King of the fire dragons.

But for now, it's time for Lucy to leave Natsu and Happy alone so they can rescinence with Igneel. She turns around to walk away. That is until a dragon stomped in front of her, scaring her half to death. "There's no need for you to leave so soon." The fire lit dragon tells her calmly. She turns around to see Atlas Flame coming towards her. Lucy can feel the intense heat coming for over the dragon's body. "I'm going to be crispy." She shutters. "Relax. My flames aren't going to burn you." Atlas Flame calms her down as he lowers his head to her level. "Okay. I thought it'd be best to leave them alone. After all, Natsu's been though, I think he has every right to be Ignell." Lucy states as she calms herself a bit more. Atlas Flame can see have serious her brown eyes are saying instead of her own voice. "Even though my body is covered in flames, I'm afraid it won't be enough to heal Igneel. Only Grandeeney can do that." Atlas Flame said in a disappointed tone in his own deep voice.

Lucy understands that one clearly. Natsu eats flames in order to improve his fire magic. But it's ironic that Altlas Flame's own fire can't help with Igneel's wounded state. "I'll take you to a cave closeby." Altas Flame tells her. Lucy hesitate a little bit. As she steps a bit closer the flames are not as hot as they were when she spotted him. In fact, they're at the right temperature for Lucy to tolerate. She hops onto his head, and they flew away.

Wendy is full of happiness in her brown eyes. The last time she saw her foster dragon mother, Grandeeney, it was a sorrow one. But this time, that sorrow has evaporated. "Grandeeney…" Wendy shakes her fists with tears spilling out her closes. Grandeeney can sense the many mixed emotions. "Wendy, my child." Grandeeney speaks softly and she lowers her head to Wendy's level. Grandeeney gestures her head to let Wendy get onto her back. "It's best that we let Igneel and Natsu colidence." She tells Wendy and Carla just when the leave the scene.

All that's left is Natsu and Igneel. Natsu couldn't stop the feeling of Igneel's warmth. "Igneel, how are you feeling?" Natsu asks the fire dragon. Igneel hmm weakly. "I'm doing okay, thanks to Grandeeney. But I'm still out of commition." Natsu opens his right hand to ignite a flame. "What do you think?" He asks curiously. Igneel growls improvingly. "You've gotten stronger." Natsu couldn't be any more prouder from his foster dragon's comment. "Even though I'm weak now, I'm counting on your fire magic to help me get better faster." Igneel tells Natsu in a fatherly tone.

Natsu stands up and walks towards the injuries where Acnologia injured the dragon. Natsu widens his eyes like saucers. The wing is badly damaged, the side the connects the wing joint has a bad scar as well. "Dad, I'm sorry I distracted you back there." Natsu apologizes in a guilty expression. "Natsu. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're here. Along with the other Dragons Slayers." Igneel assures Natsu as he turns his head where Natsu walked towards his injured side. "Grandeeney told me she did everything she can to heal my physically body, but she couldn't heal my power." Igneel informs Natsu calmly.

Happy walks up to Igneel's paw. "What do you mean?" He asks the big red dragon. Igneel looks towards the little blue cat, "Grandeeney is the only dragon who has the lost magic of Sky Dragon Slayer magic, in which she passed down to Wendy. Sky Dragon Slayer magic is meant for healing and support. However, it turns out that fire can help heal my body…"

 _Flashback_

 _"…A weeks ago, Grandeeney has been at my side healing my body, little by little." Igneel starts his explamation. Grandeeney stops her glowing. "Igneel, I'm doing my best to heal you as fast as I can, but my Sky Dragon Magic isn't enough to completely heal your injuries." She tells him sadly in disappointment. The red dragon groans, "So I'm a goner?" He asks in a conxerned tone, not likely what The White dragon is going to say next. "It's just that sky magic can't go well with your fire magic. That's why it's hard for my healing power to take little effect. But there's a bright side." She smiles in the end. Igneel looks up to her with interest. "How?" He asks, trying to find someway to get better faster._

 _Soon enough Atlas Flame landed back to the duo. "Igneel, how are you doing my friend?" Atlas Flames asks the King of Fire Dragons. Igneel chuckles. "Not too well." He responds with a frown. Atlas nods with an understanding look. "I see. Grandeeney, please tell me that you're doing everything you can to heal him." Altlas Flame begs her desperately. Grandeeney sighs, "I've been doing everything in my magic to heal him, but I just found out that my sky magic isn't working with his fire magic." She explains the situation. "Is there any other source that can heal Igneel?" Altlas Flames asks her. Grandeeney nods, which made the lit flamed dragon smile. "It turns out that it has to be fire to heal Igneel." She gives the answer full of hope._

 _Atlas Flame looks down to Igneel. "So it has to fire to heal him?" He asks the white dragon. Grandeeney frowns back. "Not just any fire. As in yours, or any other fire. It has to be his own fire to do it. But since Igneel is too weak to heal himself, there's one person who can do it." Grandeeney tells Atlas Flame seriously. Atlas Flames realizes now who exactly she's talking about. "You're talking about the Fire Dragon Slayer wizard, Natsu Dragneel." Grandeeney nods back. "But we're in a race against time. We cannot go to Earthland to get him. There's only one dragon who is capable to go there and wait until Natsu Dragneel draws near." Grandeeney explains the solution._

 _Atlas Flame knows what to do. "Well, the sooner we get Natsu here, the sooner Igneel can get better." He doesn't waste another second to take flight and soar towards the Jade Dragon, Zirconis._

 _End of Flashback_

Natsu and Happy widen their eyes. "So Natsu is your only hope?" Happy asks Igneel in amaze. Igneel nods back. "Yes, but Natsu must know on how to use his Fire magic as a healing remedy. Are you sure you can do it, my son?" Igneel asks his foster child. Natsu nods, "Yeah. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back onto your four feet." He replies.

Dear readers,

Sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter. Apparently, I got this email from someone who happens to be a guest on the website, so I cannot reply to it. By far it wrote to me was unacceptable as well hurtful. Itonce said "That I would wait til the last minute to come up to write the next chapter. He/she should know better not to be harsh on someone's fanfiction stories due to the way it's written, even if that person doesn't really know how I write my stories. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	22. Healing With Fire

**Chapter 22: Healing with Fire**

Natsu couldn't be more proud than to do something productive with his fire magic. This one is something he has never done before, healing fire. When it comes to healing, it's usually Wendy who used her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic that does the trick. If Natsu were to do something like that, he'd have to ask Wendy on how she does it. "Hey Happy." Natsu turns to his blue cat exceed. Happy walks up to him. "What is it, Natsu?" Happy looks up to him. Natsu places his hand onto Happy's hand. "I need you to go find Wendy and Grandeeney. I need to know on how Wendy healed us over the years ever since she met us. Do you think you can do that?" Natsu smiles to his little buddy.

Happy smiles. "Aye, sir!" He replies as he uses his aera magic to summong his wings. "Wendy and Grandeeney headed north." Natsu gives Happy the directions on which way to go. Happy nods and flies north, hoping to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Igneel stares at his foster son. "So that must be the exceed that must be your friend?" He asks curiously. Natsu nods with a fond smile on his face. "Yeah. Happy came out of the sky when I joined Fairy Tail. He was an egg at the time. When I saw it, I assumed it was a dragon egg." Natsu explains to his foster dragon. He continued on with the stories that he and Happy had together, through the good, and through the worst. "Happy was my first friend I've ever had. And I would never replace him with anyone else." He spoke in a serious tone.

Happy continues on flying. "I wonder what Natsu wants Wendy and Grandeeney to do with healing. According to Igneel, Grandeeney has been having a hard time healing Igneel ever since they came here." Happy repeated what Igneel told them. He looks around to find himself in a mountain top. On the mountain is a big white dot. "That must be Grandeeney." Happy said to himself and flies faster.

Grandeeney and Wendy are talking to each other. "So, Wendy, how was it since you met Natsu?" Grandeeney asks her foster daughter. Wendy smiles shyly. "Well, I knew that when I met Natsu he had the same goal as a I did. We both were hoping to find you guys. But we all came to dead ends, and nothing seemed to help us." She explains to the Sky Dragon. Carla sits on her lap. "Nonsense, child. You've improved ever since you joined Fairy Tail." She assures her. Wendy just wraps her arms around her. "She is right." Grandeeney agrees with Carla's statement. Wendy looks up to her sky dragon. "Really? I'm not that great as a wizard. All I did was use my Sky dragon slayer magic to support them." She modestly spoke back. "Wendy!" Wendy heard a voice. The trio look up in the air to spot Happy coming down towards them. "It's Happy." Wendy smiles as she waves her hand to show Happy where they are.

Grandeeney tilts her head. "Who might you be?" She asks nicely. Wendy smiles to the dragon. "This here is Happy. He's Natsu friend. Like Carla is my friend. Each of us dragon slayers have an cat as a friend." Wendy explains to the white dragon. Grandeeney smiles back. "So what brings you here, little one?" Grandeeney asks Happy. "Natsu sent me to get you guys. He wants to know on how you use your healing magic." Happy gets to the point. The trio looked at each other. "So Natsu needs to heal Igneel with his fire magic. Not for destruction but for recovery." Grandeeney states out. Wendy smiles. "We should go to them." She suggests. Grandneey and Carla agree with her. "Let's go." Grandeeney lowers herself to let Wendy get onto her back with Carla and Happy to get onto her shoulders.

Natsu looks around Igneel's body, looking more closely to the injuries that Acnologia inflicted on him. "Igneel, is it okay…" Natsu asks so far, worrying about Igneel's respond. Igneel turns his gaze to see Natsu looking only at his injuries. "Go on." The fire dragon nods to give Natsu permission. Natsu places his hand on the injury on his wing. Onto impact, Natsu's eyes widen. Instead of the warmth of the fire from within, it was dead cold. "As far as you found out so, the injuries are having a hard time retreiving the fire from my magic. Grandeeney couldn't even open up my veins to allow my fire to go any farther." Igneel explains the experiences so far. Natsu warms up his hand onto the wing. Igneel sighs in glad. "Yeah, that's all you need to do." Natsu smiles back and keep his hand on the wing to warm it up with his magic.

Grandeeney, Happy, Wendy and Carla come into view. Wendy looks down to see Natsu trying warm up Igneel. "Natsu." Wendy shouts down to the fire dragon slayer. Natsu look up to see Grandeeney landing closeby. "Hey guys." Natsu replies. Wendy hops down and gets to Natsu's side. She looks closely to see a red glow. "Natsu, Happy told me that you need help on how to heal." Wendy said in a close observation of Natsu's efforts. Natsu nods back, "Yeah. When you heal us, what's the first thing you do?" He asks the sky dragon slayer.

Wendy places her hand by Natsu's hand. "When I heal, I look at the source of the pain, and I guide it out of the body. I did that method when I heal Erza to get the poison out of her system." She explains. She concentrated her sky dragon magic on Igneel's body. "Igneel told me that since Acnologia injured him, he somehow blocked the his veins to allow the fire to heal his wounds." Natsu gives her the details.

Grandeeney sits down near Igneel. "So, you pretty much told Natsu about my fail attempts to heal you." She implies to him. Igneel hmms, "Yes, and you did your best to open up the veins within me." He tells her in a sour look. "But it turns out that it has to be fire from Natsu who can do the job. I have faith in him. And Wendy is the perfect teacher when it comes to healing," She smiles in proudness.

Wendy concentrates her magic, infusing it with Natsu's. "Natsu, all you have to do is to open up the bloodstream to allow you fire to help Igneel's fire to get to the wounds." Wendy gives her instructions, guiding the fire through Igneel's injuries. Igneel smiles, "He's something else." He comments as he begins to feel the cold injuries warm up.


	23. Lost Strength

**Chapter 23: Lost Strength**

Igneel feels the warmth from Natsu's fire on his injured wing. He smiles as he watched Natsu continues on, 'He has gotten stronger.' He thoughs proudly. No doubt about it, Natsu has come a long way to get stronger so that one day that he can be as strong as the Fire Dragon. "How am I doing?" Natsu asks the dragon. Igneel keeps his smile, "You're doing great." He encourages Natsu. Natsu smiles back and continues on healing Igneel's injuries.

About a few minutes later, the injury that was once cold and black becomes warm and deep red. It's a small spot so far, but Natsu keeps on going. Wendy smile points towards another injury. "Good job. The blood in Igneel has opened up to allow his own fire to get to the spot you managed to heat up." She compliments his work. Natsu looks at the pointed area of Igneel's body that is injuried. It's his wing. "This is going to be a tricky because the veins in the wings are very thin and they have closed up. If you were to get the heat throughout the wing, you have to start from the base to the tips." Wendy gives her instructions.

Natsu climbs onto Igneel's back where the base of the wing is connected. "Ready, dad?" Natsu asks Igneel. Igneel opens his eyes and turns his head weakly. "Ready as I ever be." He replies. Natsu nods and because to warm up the base gently. He closes his eyes as he focuses on the veins deep within the dragon. His concentration helps him looks inside the body via his mind. Like what Wendy told him, the veins that go to the wing are indeed closed off, reducing blood flow. He takes his time to get the closed-up veins slowly, little by little. Natsu couldn't believe that a massive dragon's veins were so narrow. If he overdoes it, the veins would burst, letting the blood to spread all over the other organs in his body, or worse out of the wing. Natsu traces the vein gently as he opens the rest of them around the top of the injured wing. He then gets to the end of the tip of the upper of the wing. "Did I do it?" He asks himself, unnoticingly asks Igneel. Igneel nods, "You did just fine, my son." The dragon replies as he tries to spread out the wing.

Wendy puts her hands onto the wings. "Don't spread the wing just yet. The veins may be opened, but it's going to take awhile for the blood to flow freely throughout it." She tells him in a gentle serious in her voice. Natsu didn't see that coming. "What do you mean 'it's going to take awhile'?" Wendy looks up to him. "From Grandeeney told me earlier when she was trying to heal Igneel on her own, the blood in the dragon is cool-blooded, thus making it almost impossible for blood to flow as fast as us humans who are warm blooded." She explains the details between humans and dragons. "But Igneel's a fire dragon, wouldn't he be able to warm up his blood with his fire?" Natsu asks Wendy as he turns his sight on Igneel. "That's true. But since he's severely injured, it's stopped his energy to generate heat to his injuries." Grandeeney tells him kindly. Natsu sighs sadly, taking the information. He was hoping that it wasn't true. But it's true.

"Rest assured, Natsu." Grandeeney gets his attention. "Thanks to your fire, it should tolerate my healing to recover Igneel at a faster rate." She smiles as she places her own paw on the heated wing base and focuses on her energy take over. Natsu widens his eyes to see such a sight. He never expected that his own power would actually help the Sky dragon's magic. "Try to expand your wing, Igneel." Grandeeney said to the fire dragon. Igneel nods as he slowly opens his wing. From the base to the tips, the white part because of no blood flow, is now yellow with the heated blood. "Does it hurt?" Grandeeney asks worringly. Igneel nods. "Not so much anymore, but it's best to leave the wing open." He replies back to her. Grandeeney nods back. "Good idea. With the wing opened, it should be easy for the heated blood to get to the rest of it." She agrees as she removes her paw from Igneel's wing base.

Natsu hops off the dragon's back and walks up to Igneel. "That's good to hear that. You can be back on your feet in no time." He smiles. Igneel growls softly, as he nuzzles Natsu's head. "It's all thanks to you. You helped out heat up my blood to get to the rest of my injuries. And for that, I thank you so much." Igneel gives his gratitude. Natsu couldn't stop the flow of his own tears and hugs his tiny body around Igneel's horn.

Wendy couldn't stop her tears from falling either. Carla and Happy couldn't either. "It's just so nice to see Natsu doing something to heal Igneel." Happy weeped as he flies up to Natsu's shoulder. Natsu chuckles as he pet's Happy on his head. Grandeeeney removes her paw, "Igneel, I managed to expand your blood a bit more to get to your other injuries. For now, you need to rest." She suggested kindly. "Wendy, Carla." She turns to her foster daughter and the white exceed to get their attention. "It's time we head home." Grandeeney gives her orders as she lowers herself so that Wendy can get onto her back with Carla in Wendy's arms. "We'll be back tomorrow to check up on you." Grandeeney adds before she flies away.

Wendy looks down in worry. "What's the matter, child?" Grandeeney asks at they continue on flying towards Grandeeney's dormain. "I was wondering how it must've been to see Natsu being reunited with Igneel?" She gives her voice out. Grandeeney lands near a cave that is big enough for her to get into. "My child, I assure you that even though that me and the rest of the dragon disappeared 15 years ago, we weren't really gone. We were in your heart, encouraging you to keep on going." Grandeeney gives her answer. "I can see you have improved yourself ever since. But then again, something doesn't look right." She keeps on talking as she guides the two females deeper into the cave. "What would that be?" Carla asks the sky dragon. They sit down in a circle. "If it's been 15 years, why is it that that you haven't aged?" Grandeeney gets to the point of her question. Wendy and Carla looked at each other, trying to come up with a good answer. "It's a long story." Wendy starts off. Grandeeney smiles down fondly, "I've got time." She tells Wendy. Wendy smiles back and begins her story.


	24. Lucy's Dragon

**Chapter 24: Lucy's Dragon**

Atlas Flame leads Lucy to a particular spot. "Where are we?" Lucy asks the flame dragon. Atlas Flame turns around to look her way, "I understand that you're a celestial wizard. Are you not?" He assumes instead of an answer. Lucy widens her eyes, but calms down quietly. "Yes I am. Why?" She asks another question. Atlas Flame leads Lucy into a cave. "Being a celestial wizard, you must know all the constellations from the Celestial Spirit World." He starts off. Lucy nods, "Yes, there's the 12 spirits of the Zodiac and the others are the remaining constellations." She tells him. The flame dragon nods back. "True. And you know that there's a dragon constellation." He turns a corner of the cave with his fire to light the way. "Yes, but there's no silver key to unlock its gate." Lucy explains so far.

Atlas Flame comes into the opening within the cave. Lucy gets in front to see what the opening looks like. She gasps at the sight. "What is this?" She looks up in the ceiling. "This here is the Dragon constalletion, Draco." Altas Flame answers casually. In the middle of the room is a pedistal. "And that there, it the key to open its gate." He adds. Lucy walks up to the pedistal carefully, not to demage anything nearby. The key isn't silver like the other keys that open the gates of the constellations, it's pure white like a star itself. The symbol on the key is that of a dragon with its wings in the background. "If there wasn't a key to open his gate, it must've end up here in Draco Orbits." Lucy states the observation. Atlas Flame nods back. "You see Lucy Heartfilia, Draco was the first dragon who came into this world, and naming it after himself." Altas Flame tells to her. Lucy didn't see that coming. "Draco prefer to live here instead of Earthland like the other dragons?" She looks up to the dragon. Atlas Flame nods his head. "You are aware about what happened 400 years ago, the dragon disappearance and all. Draco was the first to notice about the disturbances. So, he looked for a world where dragons could live in harmory without any humans of any kind." Atlas Flame tells her so far.

Lucy nods again. "So did the Celestial Spirit King helped Draco back then?" She asks in a stern expression. Atlas Flame sighs, "The Celestial Spirit King was skeptical about Draco's idea about a world." He explains so far from he knows so far. Lucy looks closely to the sides of the pedistal. It has ancient writings on it. "Why would the King be skeptical?" Lucy looks up to the flame dragon. "I believe those ancient writings have the answer to that." Atlas Flame prefers that writing to give the answer instead of himself.

Lucy looks closely to see the writing in a familiar way. "It's in a language that only celestial wizards are able to read. I believe that you can read it as easily as in plain sight." The dragon tells her. And the dragon was right. The words, the phrases, everything in the scripture is easy. Lucy begins to read it so the dragon can hear her.

 _Here stands the great dragon of the night sky, Draco. Because of such massive power of its own, it created a world that the Celestial Spirit King reluctant to assist the great beast. They combined their strength to create a new world only for dragons to resign as Draco becomes the guardian that watches over the dragons._

Lucy widens her eyes in surprise. "So, Draco is the guardian of this world?" She looks up to Atlas Flame. The dragon nods. "This world is called Draco Orbits. It's named after the Creator of this world." He explains the origins. "Then why did you bring me here?" She aks the point. Atlas Flame smiles, "I have the feeling that you're the only one who can weild Draco's power. But the question is this. Are you worthy to do so?" Atlas Flame gives his answer as he lights up the room with his fire. Within second the pedistal glows in a hue of blue and purple. "This is your test, Lucy." Atlas Flame roars out.

The pedistal rises up to open up a tunnel. Lucy doesn't want to ask anymore questions, so instead she jumps into the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is outter space, with stars, planets, and meteors all around. "This can't be the Celestial Spirit World." Lucy states as she looks around her surroundings, as well as floating around in midair. "Indeed, it isn't the Celestial Spirit World." A new voice agrees with her. Lucy looks around the sky, looking for a particular constellation, Draco. Looks up in the northern section of the sky. She spots the group of starts that sparkling in a yellowish glow. Then the lines connet to each other, forming an iimage of a dragon. "It's been awhile since I've seen a human." It speaks as the glow intensifies. Lucy nods, "Yes, Draco. You are the great Dragon spirit of the Celestial World." Lucy tells him. The glow beams out of the constellation and takes into its other form. The glow dies down to reveal a white bluish dragon, almost identical to Igneel. "Are you certain that you can weild my powers, young one?" Draco growls to her. Lucy smiles up to him, "Well, you should know about the number of keys I have in my disposal." She replies as she reaches to her belt, to show Draco her pouch. Draco shows a hint of intriguement in his green eyes. "Oh really? Then I need to know which keys you have." He smiles back.

Lucy throws her golden Zodiac keys and silver keys into the air, letting them float around her. Draco looks at each of the carefully. "Now open up all of your keys." Draco demands the young Celestial Wizard. Lucy concentares her magic power. The Keys glow in respond to the open their gates to allow her celestial spirits to enter the area. The zodiac spirits appear before Lucy. Draco keeps his smile. "Ah, I see you have most of the zodiac gates. Impressive. He looks to see the silver spirits appear before him. "Nicely done." He speaks seriously to Lucy. "So, I hear that you're friends with a few Dragon Slayers." Draco assumes the relationship. "More in particular, the fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel." He smirks at her. Hearing that made Lucy blush in crimson red. "Natsu and I don't have anything like that." She said to him. "Draco smiles as he puts his huge paw onto Lucy's head. "Don't worry. I don't like talking about a person's personal business." He glows in a yellow color and envolopes Lucy's body. "After seeing the spirits' pasts, on how much they helped you through the times. I'm deeply honored to make a contract with you." Draco purrs his growls. The dragon dims down to create a key like no other. Lucy opens her hand as the light reaches down to it. The key isn't gold or silver. It's a pure white like the star itself. "I must warn you though." Draco speaks to her. Lucy looks up to him. "What is it?" Draco flies down to her. "The key I gave you is for you to use on only dire situations. I'll tell you at a later time. For now, be grateful that you've gotten my key. No celestial wizard before you have ever had the chance to encounter me." The Dragon explains as he glows Lucy's body and take her back to where the pedistal is.


	25. Back on Your Feet

**Chapter 25: Back on Your Feet**

Lucy and Atlas Flame exit out of the cave where Lucy received Draco's key. "We should head back to Natsu and Happy." Lucy said to the fire lit dragon. Atlas Flame nods back to agree with her. "Why don't you summon Draco to take you to them?" Altas Flame asks her curiously. Lucy takes out the key of Draco. "I can't call Draco unless we're in a dire situation. According to him, he's to be my last resort." Lucy said back disappointedly, which doesn't seem to surprise the fire lit dragon. "So, he only shows up when needed?" He lowers himself to her level. Lucy nods back, "Yeah, Draco is a strong celestial spirit, way more powerful than my other spirits of the Celestial World. That's why he chose me to be his key holder because of the many contracts I have with them." Lucy explains when she puts Draco's key back into the pouch with the other keys. Atlas Flame frowns, "I'm sorry I didn't know about that. I was hoping he could come out more often to hang out with us. But because of his duty, it's easier said than down." He states out when he just found out about Draco's purpose. They begin walking back to the location of Natsu, Igneel and Happy.

Igneel groans as he opens his eyes to see Natsu and Happy sleeping by him. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them. So much has changed over the years. He looks up to the sky to see the sun beginning to rise over the mountains from far away. The sun light hits Igneel's scales and ca feel the heat from it, empowering him. He looks back down to the duo. He gently uses his claw to poke Natsu, "Hey Natsu." He growls softly. Natsu groans as he opens his own beady eyes to see Igneel smiling down on him. Natsu smiles back at him and he stands up too. "Morning." He happily greets and picks up Happy who is still asleep. "How about we go for a morning flight?" Igneel inquires the pink haired boy. Hearing that made Natsu stop for a few minutes. "But what about your injuries? You should be resting." Natsu suggests queitly not to wake up the little blue cat in his arms. Igneel chuckles as he expands his wings, showing it's completely recovered, as well the injuries on side of the body. "I assure that I'm alright, my boy." He tells Natsu, calming him down his worried state. "Hey, what's going on?" Happy asks as he rubs his tired eyes. Natsu smiles down to him, "Hey little buddy, Igneel wants to give us a morning flight." Natsu said to Happy. Happy looks towards the giant red dragon in perfect condition. "Aye Sir." Happy shouts out with excitement in his high-pitched voice. Natsu laughs as he hops onto Igneel's head. "Alright Igneel, let's soar!" Natsu shouts out his own excitement. Igneel laughs back as he flaps his wing ferociously and they take flight.

Altlas Flame sniffs the air. "What is it?" Lucy asks him. Atlas Flame looks in the direction where Igneel is going. "Igneel is going to the volcanoes." The dragon replies to the blonde girl. He is about to open up his wings to go after them, but that'd be bad for Lucy since she's human, she could burn to a crisp. "Lucy, call out Draco. I know this is out of his interest but it's better than riding with me since my body is lit with fire all over." Atlas Flame tells her. Lucy takes out Draco's Key. "Open, Gate of the Draco Constellation, Draco." Using her magic powers, the magic circle surrounds the key's end and Draco comes out of no where. "What is it, Lucy?" Draco asks in a serious tone. Atlas Flame stomps his foot. "We need to get to the volcanoes." He tells the white dragon. Draco gives an annoyed look. "Why have me come along?" He asks rathered rudely. Atlas Flame growls, "The quickest way to get there is by flight, and since Lucy is human, my fire would roast her and kill her on the spot. That's why it's best that you carry Lucy to the volcanoes." He explains the situation. Draco snorts and looks down to Lucy who is feeling rather shy about his attitude. "Fine. But I don't want anymore favors." He declares as he lowers himself down so that Lucy can get onto his back. "Follow me." Altlas Flame roars as he leads the white dragon and the human celestial wizard to the volcanoes.

The soaring winds forces Happy to hang onto Natsu's scarf so that he wouldn't get left behind in the skies, even though he has his aera wings for that. Natsu takes a deep breath of the air. The crisp clean air makes him feel stronger than before. "So, you're not getting motion sickness?" Happy asks him curiously. In all theirs times of traveling, Natsu never wanted to be on something with wheels. "No, the only way to not have it is with Wendy's Troia spell or righting on dragons." Natsu replies happily since he doesn't have to get worked up about such nasuea. He feels the dragon shaking, which makes him concern. "Don't push yourself, Igneel. You need to take it easy." Natsu said to his dragon as they soar towards the mountains where there's smoke coming from the top. "I know. We just need to make a pit stop to the volcanoes." Igneels replies as they get closer to the tops. Natsu sniffs the air as it's full of sulfur. "So much sulfur in the air." Natsu said to Happy. Happy schrunches his little. "It's stinks." He claims in disgust. Natsu couldn't help but laugh, "Well that's what happens around volcanoes. You know how they work?" Natsu smiles to Happy in a smug look. Happy shakes his head. "I don't want to know." He honestly replies to him. That made Natsu frown. "Fine." He murmurs as they get down to the ground.

A/N: Hello my dear follow readers, I'm going to take a break from writing this story because I need to update my other fanfiction Story "The Bet." I've been too preoccupied with this story that I forgot all about the other story that I'm supposed to working on.

InuyashaGrl26


End file.
